Min sommar i Forks
by Eve of Faith
Summary: Allie åker till Forks  La Push  för att spendera sommaren hos sin farmor som tillhör quileute-stammen. Då träffar hon HONOM. Den rätta. Och han präglas av henne. Sammanfattningen är inte så bra, historien är bättre - så läs gärna! Paul/O.C.
1. Prolog

Min sommar i Forks  Paul / O.C.

**Det här är min första Twilight fanfiction. Hoppas att någon läser den.**

**Jag äger inte Twilight, bara Allie och hennes familj (inklusive Hubble).**

Vem vill tillbringa sommaren i USA:s regnigaste stad? Är det inte meningen att man ska resa iväg till Grekland, Frankrike eller typ… Spanien?

Visst, jag gillade regn, men ändå.

Det var så jag trodde att jag skulle spendera min sommar, ligga på stranden i solen, bada – ja, allt det där!

Men nu skulle det inte bli så.

Jag skulle åka till min farmor, som bodde i Forks – närmare bestämt La Push. Hon tillhörde quileute-stammen, och min mamma ville att jag skulle ''bekanta mig med mina rötter''.

Jag hade inte träffat farmor på flera år, så visst skulle det bli kul att träffa henne igen. Men jag var fortfarande lite skeptisk.


	2. Hem till farmor

**Jag äger inte Twilight, däremot så äger jag Allie och hennes familj.**

''Mamma, jag klarar mig, '' invände jag. ''Lugna ner dig.''

Vi stod på en parkeringsplats i Forks, där farmor snart skulle hämta mig.

Mamma var en sådan person som hade svårt att släppa taget. Den här gången förstod jag henne faktiskt lite grann, för vi hade aldrig varit ifrån varandra så länge förut. Vanligtvis brukade vi – mamma och jag – resa någonstans tillsammans varje sommar, men nu hade hon någonting med jobbet som gjorde att hon var tvungen att lämna mig hos farmor medan hon jobbade hela lovet.

''Men… '' började hon.

''Jag klarar mig, '' upprepade jag snabbt. Annars skulle jag få höra en av hennes långa predikningar om det vanliga: Var rädd om dig, skriv varje vecka, håll dig borta från pojkar… och så vidare. Visst, jag älskade min mamma, men ibland var hon verkligen irriterande.

''Är du helt säker?'' frågade hon oroligt och lade tillrätta en mörk hårlock bakom örat.

''Ja, '' suckade jag och himlade med ögonen.

Min mamma och jag var väldigt lika egentligen. Både hon och jag hade gröna ögon och ganska blek hy (vi gillade också solen, men av någon konstig anledning så blev vi aldrig bruna). Den enda skillnaden var väl hårfärgen. Hon hade mörkt, korpsvart hår och jag hade ljust b runt, nästan blont. Eller mörkt blont, nästan brunt om man känner för att säga så. Mittemellan, alltså.

''Okej då.''

Nu såg hon så där sorgsen ut. Hon kramade om mig hårt och viskade i mitt öra:

''Jag älskar dig gumman.''

''Jag älskar dig också mamma, '' mumlade jag tillbaka.

Just i det ögonblicket körde en bil in på parkeringen och stannade bredvid oss. Ur klev en gammal, rynkig kvinna med rödbrun hy och svart hår.

Farmor.

Först stod jag bara och tittade på henne, medan mamma gick fram och kramade henne. Farmor vände sig till mig.

''Så här har vi Allie. Vad stor du har blivit!''

Jag nickade, men sade ingenting. Jag visste inte vad jag skulle säga, kunde inte finna orden.

Det var sju år sedan jag träffade henne senast. Julen 2003. Jag var nio år då. Jag hade fått ett handgjort halsband av henne i julklapp, och det hade jag haft på mig varje dag sedan den dagen. Jag hade på mig det nu. Det var en rund, vackert snidad träbit med en ylande varg som motiv. Av någon anledning hade jag älskat det halsbandet sedan jag såg det.

''Hej farmor, '' sade jag tyst och tog ett steg mot henne.

Hon tog tre snabba kliv fram och kramade mig också, men längre än hon kramat mamma. Hon luktade skog, precis som hon gjort då. En tår rann sakta ner för min kind. Jag kunde inte hjälpa det.

''Jag har väntat länge på dig, Allie, '' viskade farmor till mig med sin hesa röst.

När hon släppte mig gick hon bort till sin bil. Jag följde efter med mina väskor. Jag hade inte särskilt mycket med mig, bara det som behövdes. Kläder och grejer. Farmor tog mina väskor och jag gick till mamma igen.

''Ha det bra nu, '' sade hon och log, samtidigt som hon kämpade emot tårarna.

''Du med, '' svarade jag och försökte le tillbaka.

Så hoppade jag in i bilen bredvid farmor. Jag vände mig om och vinkade genom fönstret. Mamma vinkade tillbaka.

* * *

Farmor bodde i en liten stuga inne i skogen, inte så långt från stranden. Stugan var som sagt liten, rödmålad och byggd i en glänta. Det såg hemtrevligt ut.

Så fort jag klev ur bilen kom en stor, svart hund rusande mot mig och farmor. Den såg ut att vara en blandras av något slag. Jag gick ner på knä och klappade honom på huvudet. Han skällde glatt och viftade på svansen.

''Vad heter han?'' frågade jag och lät hunden nosa på min hand.

''Hubble, '' svarade farmor, uppenbarligen road av namnet. ''Det var din pappa som kom på det. Han var väldigt intresserad av astrologi vid det tillfället.''

Jag skrattade. För inte så många år sedan hade pappa varit besatt av astrologi. Han hade till och med köpt ett teleskop på en loppis.

Det stang till lite i hjärtat när jag tänkte på pappa. Han hade lämnat mig och mamma när jag var tretton år, alltså för tre år sedan. Varken jag eller mamma vet riktigt varför. Han bara stack. Farmor verkade ha sett vad jag tänkte på och började prata om hur hon ville presentera mig för några i stammen imorgon. Sakta bleknade bilden av pappa bort och jag slutade tänka så dystra tankar.

Inne i stugan var det mycket varmare än där ute, där det börjat regna. Trots att jag föredrog sol framför regn så älskade jag ändå ljudet av regn som smattrade mot fönsterrutorna. Det fick mig att känna mig lugn och trygg.

Det fanns inte så mycket plats, men det såg mysigt ut ändå. Ett litet kök och med ett matbord, ett badrum, en soffa i vardagsrummet som stod framför en eldstad, familjebilder på väggarna (jag lade märke till min pappas ansikte bland bilderna, men jag ignorerade det), ett litet sovrum på nedervåningen och en stege som ledde upp till ett loft.

På loftet skulle jag sova. Det stod redan en säng där, den var bäddad och allt. Jag slängde mig på sängen. Packa upp kunde jag göra imorgon. För tillfället var jag för trött.

Med händerna under huvudet stirrade jag ut genom den lilla gluggen till fönster på regnet och väntade på morgondagen.


	3. En barndomsvän

**Jag äger inte Twilight**

* * *

Farmor och jag gick sakta genom skogen mot stranden. Det skulle vara en brasa, och de äldre skulle berätta historier. Det var i alla fall vad farmor hade sagt.

''Det är ett bra sätt att bekanta dig med ungdomarna här också, '' hade hon även sagt.

Det var redan några där när vi kom dit. Mest ungdomar, men även ett par äldre. Farmor drog med mig bort till en medelålders man i rullstol. Han hade axellångt, svart hår och lika svarta ögon.

''Billy, det här är min sondotter Allison. Allie, det här är Billy Black.''

''Hej,'' hälsade jag så artigt som möjligt. Han var väldigt respektingivande.

Billy log mot mig. ''Jag kommer ihåg den senaste gången jag träffade dig. Du var bara ett par år gammal. Min son, Jacob, och du brukade leka tillsammans.''

Jag kom ihåg ett par saker när jag hörde det namnet. En liten pojke med lika svart hår som Billys, och träpinnar – av någon anledning.

''Jag tror att jag kommer ihåg det, '' sade jag fundersamt.

Billy pekade på en grupp killar som ungefär var i min ålder som satt vid en stor sten nere vid vattnet.

''Jacob är där borta, med några vänner. Varför går du inte och hälsar på dem? Jake kommer troligtvis inte att känna igen dig direkt, men när du säger ditt namn kommer han säkert att komma ihåg dig.''

Jag nickade och log mot Billy innan jag vände mig om, stoppade händerna i fickorna och började gå mot killarna.

Konstigt nog så kände jag igen Jacob när jag såg honom. Och ändå så såg alla ut nästan som tvillingbröder.

När jag kom nära dem blev jag väldigt förvånad över att de alla minst var över en och nittio. De var verkligen långa. Alla hade rödbrun hy och samma kortklippta hår.

Jag kände mig nästan som en dvärg när jag stod där bredvid dem, och jag var ändå lång för min ålder.

''Eh, Jacob Black?'' frågade jag långsamt så försiktigt jag kunde killen som jag antog var Jacob.

''Ja?''

Han svarta ögon verkade förvånade.

Jag suckade lättat. Tur att jag tagit rätt.

''Jo, jag…'' stammade jag, för jag var så nervös. Jag var ju trots allt omringad av fem ENORMA killar. De såg inte så dåliga ut heller. Det var jag tvungen att erkänna.

''Hade du tänkt säga nåt idag eller?'' frågade en av dem. Han såg ut att vara ett eller två år äldre än Jacob. Han såg ut att vara väldigt irriterad över att ha mig där.

Jag tittade på honom, och när han ögon mötte mina drog jag efter andan och vek snabbt bort med blicken. Han hade sett på mig på ett riktigt konstigt sätt. Först var hans blick mest irriterad, sedan chockad, och till sist verkade han vara väldigt, väldigt glad på grund av någonting.

Av någon anledning kände jag mig dragen till honom. Det kändes riktigt, riktigt konstigt.

''Du behöver inte göra det här mer pinsamt än det redan är,'' snäste jag åt honom.

_Okej, stop… Varför ändrade jag humör helt plötsligt? Det här är bara för konstigt… Jag brukar inte snäsa åt folk._

Han var lika förvånad över min reaktion som jag var. Jag antar att han inte trodde att jag skulle säga emot honom på det sättet – att jag var för blyg. Jag klandrade honom inte för det, för han var faktiskt ganska skrämmande. Men det var någonting med honom, något speciellt. Men jag kunde inte sätta mitt finger på det.

''Okej, ta det lugnt, '' muttrade han.

''Paul är alltid så där, '' förklarade Jacob ursäktande och blängde på sin kamrat. ''Du får ursäkta honom.''

''Inga problem, '' sade jag sakta, jag kände hur Paul tittade på mig. ''Det jag **egentligen** kom hit för var för att fråga di om du kommer ihåg mig? Jag heter Allison Tyler.''

Jacob tänkte efter.

''Allison Tyler… Allie? Gladys Tylers barnbarn? Det är klart att jag kommer ihåg dig!''

Han sken upp, och verkade faktiskt ärligt glad över att ha kommit ihåg.

''Vi brukade leka när vi var små, '' sade jag.

Jacob flinade. ''Jag kommer ihåg. Vi brukade fäktas med träpinnar.''

_Så det är därför jag kom ihåg träpinnar… nu förstår jag!_

Paul stirrade fortfarande på mig, men varför? Jag var bara en vanlig tjej, inte supervacker eller något sådant. När jag vred huvudet mot honom tittade han hastigt bort.

''Embry, Quil, Jared, det här är Allie. Allie, det här är mina vänner.''

Jag hade glömt bort Jacob totalt, för sättet Paul såg på mig var så… konstigt.

Så när Jacob presenterade mig för sina vänner hörde jag honom inte först för jag var så inne i mina tankar. Men när jag förstod att han pratat med mig så hälsade jag så fort jag kunde, men jag var fortfarande artig.

''Eh, jag tror att jag måste gå nu, '' sade jag och försökte undvika Paul mörka ögon. Det här blev bara mer och mer förvirrande. Ingen kille hade någonsin sett på mig så som Paul gjorde, och jag kunde fortfarande inte lista ut vad den blicken innebar. ''Ses, Jacob.''

''Men kan du inte… ''

Han fick aldrig chansen att avsluta meningen; jag var redan halvvägs till farmor och Billy vid det laget.

''Så, '' sade Billy när jag kom fram till dem, ''kände han igen dig?''

Jag bara nickade utan att säga någonting och frågade sedan farmor om vi kunde gå hem.

* * *

När vi gick på stigen genom skogen mot farmors stuga frågade farmor mig:

''Vad är det som gjort dig så upprörd? Sade någon av pojkarna någonting?''

''Nej,'' sade jag och skakade på huvudet. ''Det är inget sånt. Det är bara… Paul. Vet du vem han är?''

Farmor höjde ena ögonbrynet. ''Paul?''

Jag nickade och fortsatte. ''Han stirrade så konstigt på mig. jag förstår det inte riktigt, för först var han ganska så oförskämd och sedan tittar han på mig som om… ja, jag vet inte vad.

''Jag förstår, '' sade farmor eftertänksamt. Hon verkade faktiskt förstå! Men hur? Och vad var det hon förstod?

Vad visste hon som inte jag visste?


	4. Kära dagbok

**Jag äger inte Twilight, bara Allie och hennes familj.**

_

* * *

_

_Kära dagbok. Det är definitivt något som farmor inte berättar för mig. Varför skulle hon annars byta samtalsämne varje gång jag börjar prata om Paul?_

_Jag träffade honom häromdan, förresten. Han var med Jared i affären. Jag skulle köpa grönsaker och lite andra grejer till middag, och plötsligt så stod han bara där framför mig. Jag lovar, han var så stor att han tog upp hela gången._

_När Jared såg mig sneglade han på Paul – som förresten stod och stirrade på mig – och höll sig sedan i bakgrunden. han försökte tydligen verka vanlig när han tog upp en vattenmelon och studerade den på nära håll. Det var inte så svårt att inte lägga märke till honom._

_Jag frågade Paul vad han ville, för han stirrade FORTFARANDE på mig. Han blinkade, som om han inte visste att han hade stirrat på mig._

''_Jared och jag skulle, um…''_

''_Köpa en vattenmelon!'' utropade Jared bakom min rygg._

_Jag undrar fortfarande hur han lyckats smyga på mig så där._

_Men i alla fall, köpa en vattenmelon? Hur kunde de ens tro att jag skulle gå på det? de hade en anledning till att vara där, jag vet bara inte vilken._

_Jag känner mig fortfarande dragen till Paul. Han dyker upp i mitt huvud om och om igen – det är verkligen irriterande. Det är nästan som vi har någon speciell kontakt, eller något…_

_Det känns som om han är vart jag än går. Mataffären, stranden…_

_Tänk om han förföljer mig? Men han är inte den typen… det vet jag. visst, han blir upprörd väldigt ofta, men han är inte… sån._

_Jag ska föröka få farmor att berätta något för mig. Jag bryr mig inte om hon säger att hon inte har någon aning om vad jag pratar om, för jag VET att det är något hon inte berättar för mig…_

_

* * *

_

**_Senare..._**

_Som vanligt ville farmor inte säga någonting. Hon vägrade. Och nu är jag riktigt irriterad. På henne, på alt och alla. Jag kan bara inte förstå varför hon inte vill säga något!_

_Jag är helt säker på att Billy vet något. Och om han vet så vet Jacob också._

_Jag ska se om jag kan gå till Jacob imorgon. Men ifall farmor får reda på det kommer hon att bli riktigt arg – det kan jag lova. Så jag ska föröka hitta på ett sätt att smyga ut utan att hon lägger märke till mig… och det kommer att bli riktigt, riktigt svårt – farmor har verkligen koll på allt som händer i det här huset. Men jag ska klara det._

_Jag borde sluta skriva nu, om jag ska få någon sömn över huvud taget. Klockan är redan halv elva, och jag måste ut med Hubble imorgon bitti. Jag hörde vargar yla tidigare. Hoppas att de inte kommer nära huset. Jag älskar vargar, de är mina absoluta favoritdjur, men jag vet hur farliga de kan vara._

_Öm… god natt då, antar jag. vad mer finns det att skriva?_


	5. Varm som ett element

**Här kommer kapitel fyra. Tack till Twiligth för att du tycker om historien.**

**Jag äger inte Twilight.**

* * *

Nästa morgon vaknade jag till det hemtrevliga ljudet av regn som smattrade mot fönsterrutan. Jag tittade på min klocka. Halv nio. Det var lite tidigt kanske, men jag hade sovit tillräckligt så jag var inte trött alls.

Farmor var troligtvis nere och åt frukost. Hon gick alltid upp jättetidigt på morgonen varje dag. Och med tidigt menar jag typ halv sex eller sex på morgonen. Hur hon klarade av det fattar jag inte. Hon måste ju bli trött någon gång.

Jag klev ur sängen och började sätta på mig kläder. Det blev, som det brukade bli ganska ofta, ett par mörka jeans och en grå munktröja. Det var ganska kallt ute. Jag klättrade ner för stegen till nedervåningen och gick mot köket. Jag kunde känna doften av kaffe på långt håll.

Farmor var uppe – precis som jag hade trott – och gjorde kaffe och ost – och skinkmackor. Hon såg upp från kaffebryggaren när jag kom in i rummet.

''God morgon!'' sade jag glatt och satte mig på en av stolarna vid köksbordet.

Farmor ställde ett glas mjölk och två mackor framför mig på bordet. Jag var glad att hon kom ihåg att jag inte drack kaffe.

Jag tänkte på mina planer att smyga ut. Jag skulle bli tvungen att göra det snart, ifall jag skulle hinna till Jacobs hus innan lunch. Men… Åh, jäklar! Jag visste inte var hans hus låg. Hur kunde jag ha glömt det? nu skulle jag bli tvungen ett fråga farmor i alla fall…

''God morgon Allie. Tror du att du kan gå ut med Hubble efter frukosten? Jag vet att du redan har gjort det en gång, och att jag brukar ta honom efter frukost, men jag har några ärenden inne i stan.''

''Visst,'' sade jag och gäspade. ''Vi kan gå till stranden.''

Farmor log mot mig. ''Tack. Och det låter som en bra idé.''

Sedan satte hon handen för pannan. ''Åh, jag glömde nästan! Jag glömde ett par papper hos Billy förut… Tror du att du att du kan hämta dem åt mig? om det inte är för mycket att be om.''

Och där kom min chans! Nu kunde jag gå till Jacob utan att farmor skulle misstänka något alls! Tack till vem det än var som gav mig den turen!

Hon gav mig en bedjande blick. Det gjorde mig ganska förvånad, för farmor brukar nästan aldrig be någon om någonting.

Jag ryckte på axlarna och försökte dölja hur glad jag var. ''Varför inte. Men jag vet inte var huset ligger.''

''Det ligger inte så långt bort. Följ bara den stora vägen och så tar du till höger när den delar på sig.''

''Okej,'' sade jag och ställde mig upp.

Jag ställde tallriken och glaset i diskhon och gick och hämtade Hubbles koppel. Det hängde på en krok bredvid ytterdörren.

''Hejdå!'' ropade jag över axeln när jag gick ut genom dörren med en regnjacka och ett par stora stövlar på fötterna.

Det öste ner ute. Jag sprang till Hubbles koja så fort jag kunde. Min regnjacka var ganska gammal, och jag var inte säker på om den var ordentligt vattentät eller inte. Hubble var fastkedjad i hundkojan. Han började skälla när jag närmade mig honom.

''Hej Hubble!''

Han bli glad och viftade på svansen som en galning när jag lösgjorde honom från kedjorna och satte på honom kopplet.

''Är det okej om vi bara går till Billy och Jacob? Jag tror inte att stranden är det bästa stället att gå till nu, med tanke på att det regnar så mycket.''

Hubble gläfste till svar. Jag ryckte på axlarna. ''Jag tar det som ett ja.''

* * *

Precis som farmor hade sagt så var det inte särskilt långt till Billy och Jacobs hus. Jag följde hennes vägbeskrivning och kom dit hur snabbt som helst.

Jag hade aldrig varit så blöt i hela mitt liv. Som jag hade trott så var min gamla regnjacka inte mycket till regnjacka längre. Min kropp kändes som en enda stor isbit. Jag kunde nästan inte röra på mig. Och som om det inte vore nog, så kom Hubble och skakade av sig allt vatten ur hans päls på mig.

När jag stod framför dörren höjde jag en darrande hand och ringde på. Dörren öppnades, av ingen annan än killen jag kommit för att träffa.

''Allie!'' sade Jacob och såg alldeles förskräckt ut när han såg hur genomblöt jag var. ''Kom in!''

Jag skakade verkligen rejält och kunde knappt prata.

''K-kan Hubble k-komma in ocks-så?'' stammade jag.

''Självklart! Skynda dig in bara, du måste bli varm!''

''T-tack.''

Jag klev in genom dörren på skakiga ben. Jacob tog min regnjacka och hängde den på en stol bredvid honom. Han lade sin hand på min panna. Den var varm som ett element! Kändes nästan varmare, om det ens kunde vara möjligt. Hur kunde någon vara så varm?

''Du är iskall,'' noterade han. ''Varför gick du hela vägen hit i det här regnet?''

''T-tja, jag v-visste inte att det s-skulle r-regna så här m-mycket,'' svarade jag.

Jacob skakade på huvudet och suckade. ''Kom igen, vi måste få dig varm. Killar! Vi behöver filtar här borta!''

Plötsligt fylldes hela hallen med människor, och alla tittade på mig. Så klart. Det sista jag behövde just nu var att vara objektet för allas uppmärksamhet.

Billys och Jacobs vänner – Jared, Embry, Quil och Paul – verkade alla vara väldigt oroliga. Det var rätt så konstigt, med tanke på att jag egentligen inte kände dem så bra. Jag lade märke till hur de alla sneglade på Paul, med oroliga blickar.

När jag tittade på Paul så jag att han skakade. Mycket. Han andades tungt och blundade, som om han försökte kontrollera sig själv.

_Det här blir bara konstigare och konstigare, eller hur?_

''Lugna ner dig, Paul,'' beordrade Billy den unge mannen.

Paul slutade inte att skaka, men han lugnade faktiskt ner sig lite. Han skakade inte alls lika mycket som han gjort tidigare.

''Filtar,'' sade Jacob och började se sig omkring efter några medan jag satte mig ner på stolen vid dörren och försökte värma mina händer genom att gnugga dem mot varandra och andas på dem.

''Men Jake, vi behöver inte ha filtar,'' sade Jared långsamt, och försökte uppenbarligen få Jacob att inse någonting. Vilket han gjorde efter ett par sekunder.

''Åh, just det. Men kommer hon inte att…''

''Det är okej Jacob,'' avbröt Billy.

Vad var det de pratade om?

Jacob gick fram till mig. ''Vill du bli varm?''

Jag nickade. Varför ställde han en sådan fråga när han redan visste svaret?

''Okej… ta inte det här på fel sätt bara?'' fortsatte han och såg lite generad ut.

Jag sade ingenting. Så länge som jag blev varm igen så brydde jag mig inte direkt om hur han fick mig varm.

Jacob såg så generad ut när han gick ner på knä bredvid stolen och lade sina armar runt mig. Jag blev överväldigad av hans värme. Om jag hade tyckt att hans hand var varm så var det här så mycket varmare. Hans kramade mig inte på ett romantiskt sätt dock – det var mer som en vänskaplig kram.

''Jake,'' morrade Paul. ''Vad gör du?''

''Jag får henne varm igen, vad ser det ut som?''

''Du…''

Jag hörde inte resten av meningen, för Jacob höll sina stora, varma händer över mina öron så att jag inte kunde höra ett dugg.

Varför var Paul så arg? Jacob var bara en väldigt bra vän – en väldigt bra men konstig vän med tanke på hans höga kroppstemperatur, men i alla fall. Paul hade ingen anledning till att vara arg. Och varför brydde han sig ens? Det var inte precis som att vi var ihop eller någonting.

I alla fall så var jag glad att Jacob fick mig varm igen. Vi satt där i ungefär tio minuter, och sedan var jag precis lika varm som jag varit innan jag gått ut på morgonen.

* * *

Jag stannade med dem ett tag, bara satt i soffan och skrattade… du fattar. Det var roligt. De verkade alla veta en hel del om varandra.

Jag satt där med dem i vad som verkade flera timmar, men när jag kollade på klockan såg jag att det bara gått en och en halv. Då kom jag ihåg vad jag kommit för, och frågade Jacob om vi kunde prata lite. Hans följde efter mig ut i hallen.

''Vad är det?'' frågade han och lutade sig mot väggen. Hans huvud slog nästan i taket, så lång var han. Nästan längre än Paul.

Jag lade armarna i kors och gav honom en blick som skulle få honom att förstå att jag var helt seriös.

''Vad är det som pågår här egentligen?''

Jacob svalde och såg sig nervöst omkring. Så det var någonting han höll ifrån mig! Frågan var bara vad det var.

''Vad menar du?''

Jag blängde på honom. ''Du vet vad jag menar. Det är någonting som alla vet utom jag, och ingen vill berätta det för mig! Inte ens farmor. Jag hoppades att du kunde göra det.

Om vi tar er killar som exempel. Ni är alla otroligt långa, muskulösa, äter som fyra män – och er kroppstemperatur! Det är nåt som är fel, och både du och jag vet det.''

Jacob skakade hastigt på huvudet. ''Det finns inget att berätta. Det är bara så vi är.''

''Säkert,'' fnös jag. ''Varför vill du inte berätta? Varför vill ingen berätta? Jag trodde att farmor skulle, men det gjorde hon inte och sedan trodde jag att du skulle göra det – men det gör du inte! De två personerna som jag faktiskt kan säga att jag känner här!''

Jacob såg ut att inte veta vad han skulle säga. Han svalde ingen, nervöst, vred sig – det var tydligt att han kände sig obekväm till mods.

Jag gav honom en genomträngande blick. ''Jake, snälla. Berätta.''

''Jag kan inte,'' andades han och stängde sina ögon. ''Jag menar det. Jag kan inte. Inte ens om jag ville.''

''Men varför…''

''Nej,'' sade Jacob frustrerat. ''Jag har sagt att jag inte kan säga något. Gör mig inte arg, snälla.''

Jag suckade tungt. Det här ledde ingen vart. Jag fick bara lov att acceptera att jag jag troligtvis aldrig skulle få reda på deras hemlighet.

''Okej då. Billy!'' ropade jag.

''Du är väl inte arg på mig nu?'' undrade Jacob och såg på mig med bedjande ögon.

Jag skakade på huvudet och svarade lite för fort. ''Nej, inte alls.''

Billy kom ut i hallen och höjde ena ögonbrynet när han såg hur långt ifrån varandra vi stod och uttrycket i mitt ansikte. Men han kommenterade inte.

''Vad var det du ville, Allie?''

''Farmor lämnade ett par papper här, jag undrar bara om jag kan få dem? Jag ska hem nu.''

Billy knäppte med fingrarna. ''Ja, självklart.''

Han vände sin rullstol och började leta efter papperna. Jag kunde höra resten av killarna i vardagsrummet. De skrattade, och det lät som åska. Ganska komiskt, faktiskt.

''Aha, här är de!''

Billy höll upp dem med en triumferande glimt i ögonen. Han gav dem till mig, bad mig att hälsa till farmor och återvände till vardagsrummet.

Jag böjde mig ner för att sätta på mig mina skor och tog min blöta jacka. ''Ses Jake.''

''Allie,'' sade han långsamt. ''Du kan inte gå ut nu. Det regnar fortfarande.''

''Klart jag kan. Fast den här jackan hjälper inte mycket.''

''Allie…'' suckade Jacob. ''Jag kan inte låta dig gå hem i det här vädret. Jag skjutsar dig.''

Jag började protestera, men avbröts av någon annan.

''Låt mig köra,'' sade Paul. ''Min bil står precis utanför.''

Jag hade inte sett honom komma in i hallen. Hur gjorde de det där? Jared hade gjort samma sak i affären. Konstigt…

''Okej, se bara till att få hem henne.''

Paul fnös. ''Som om jag inte skulle det.''

Han gick fram till mig och tog sin jacka från kroken den hängde på. Han tog min jacka från mig och hängde sin över mina axlar.

''Jag behöver inte…'' började jag.''

''Jo, det gör du.''

Jag tittade på honom. ''Okej… tack, antar jag.''

Paul flinade. ''Inga problem.''

Jag sade hejdå snabbt till killarna i vardagsrummet innan jag gick med Paul. Jag gick rakt förbi Jacob. Jag kunde fortfarande inte förstå att inte ens **han** kunde berätta för mig. så jag var ganska irriterad.

Paul hade en gammal, blå pickup – färgen hade flagnat på en del ställen, och fälgarna var lite rostiga, men annars verkad det vara en ganska trevlig bil. jag var inte särskilt förtjust i sportbilar och andra liknande bilar.

Paul lade märke till hur jag såg uppskattande på hans bil.

''Gillar du den?'' frågade han och höjde ena ögonbrynet, och väntade på ett svar.

Jag nickade. ''Den är cool. Inte alls som de där sportbilarna folk köper.''

Han vände huvudet bort från mig, så att jag inte skulle se honom le. Sedan hoppade han in i bilen och gjorde en gest åt mig att göra detsamma. Jag satte mig på passagerarsätet bredvid honom.

Han startade motorn och körde iväg.

''Gör det nåt om jag sätter på radion?'' frågade han plötsligt och sneglade på mig innan han tittade tillbaka på vägen.

''Nej, så länge det inte är Justin Bieber så är det lugnt.''

''Så du gillar inte honom?''

Jag skrattade tyst. ''Jag kan inte säga att jag inte gillar honom, eftersom att jag inte känner honom. Men jag gillar inte hans typ av musik. Jag har inget emot folk som gillar honom och hans musik, det är bara det att jag inte gör det.''

''Vad lyssnar du på då?'' frågade Paul, tydligen intresserad.

Jag ryckte på axlarna. ''Lite olika. Just nu lyssnar jag faktiskt på Frank Sinatra. Skratta inte,'' tillade jag snabbt och hoppades att han inte skulle göra det.

Han rynkade pannan. ''Varför skulle jag göra det?''

Jaha. Han var den första som inte skrattade, bortsett från farmor.

''Tja,'' förklarade jag, ''de flesta i min ålder lyssnar inte alls på sån musik. De tycker att jag är konstig för att jag lyssnar på Sinatra.''

''Jag tycker inte att du är konstig,'' sade Paul med mjuk röst. ''Jag tycker att det är ganska coolt att du gör det.''

Det var den första gången – eller jag tror åtminstone att det var det – som jag hörde Paul prata med en så mjuk röst. Han var oftast, um… ganska rättfram och otrevlig.

''Eh, okej. Tack.''

Han gav mig ett snabbt leende. ''Och kom ihåg, jag är inte lika gammal som du. Jag är två år äldre.''

Jag slog till honom lätt på armen. ''Haha. Väldigt roligt.''

Vi var tysta resten av vägen hem. Paul hittade en kanal som spelade Frank Sinatra precis då vi pratat om honom, snacka om sammanträffande! Så vi lyssnade på musiken utan att prata.

Jag noterade att jag fortfarande hade hans jacka på mig. den luktade gott, en slags träaktig doft blandad med rakvatten. Jag hoppades att han inte såg hur jag luktade på hans jacka. Det vore **väldigt** pinsamt.

Han gick med mig till ytterdörren och stannade på verandan.

Jag tittade upp på honom. Hans hår var genomblött efter att ha gått i regnet och det var nästan mörkare än det var när det var torrt. Han såg… bra ut. Jag var tvungen att erkänna det.

''Ja…'' började jag. ''Tack för skjutsen.''

Han log brett. ''När som helst.''

Jag vände blicken ner mot mina fötter. Visste inte riktigt vad jag skulle säga.

''Vill du ha din jacka tillbaka?'' frågade jag och började ta av mig den.

Han skakade snabbt på huvudet. ''Behåll den. Du behöver den mer än vad jag gör. Du kan ge tillbaks den när du hittat en ordentlig regnjacka som faktiskt funkar.''

Jag kunde inte låta bli att le. ''Okej. Tack igen. Jag antar att vi ses igen?''

Han nickade. ''Jag antar det. vi kanske stöter på varandra på stranden eller hos Jake.''

''Ja… Hejdå!''

Han höjde en hand som hejdå och gick tillbaka till sin bil. jag såg honom köra iväg i regnet och gick inte in förrän jag inte kunde se hans bil längre.


	6. Problem

**Här är kapitel 5! Hoppas ni gillar det :)**

**Jag äger inte Twilight**

* * *

När jag vaknade nästa morgon sken solen in genom det lilla fönstret som lyste upp mitt rum. Jag gäspade och gnuggade bort sömnen ur ögonen.

''Allie!'' ropade farmor nerifrån. ''Det är frukost!''

Jag suckade djupt och satte mig upp. Solen bländade mig. Det här var en av de riktigt sällsynta dagarna då solen faktiskt var framme. Vanligtvis såg jag aldrig solen eftersom att den var gömd bakom mörka moln. Om jag ska vara ärlig så föredrog jag när det var molnigt ute.

Jag tvingade upp mig själv ur sängen och satte på mig ett par mörka jeans – som vanligt – och en lång, grön t-shirt. I stort sett det jag alltid brukade ha på mig. Jag borstade håret och satte upp det i en slarvig hästsvans.

Farmor satt vid köksbordet och drack sitt morgonkaffe när jag kom ner. Jag hällde upp ett glas mjölk, tog en av smörgåsarna farmor gjort åt mig och sällskapade henne vid bordet.

''Jag ska åka och träffa en vän i Port Angeles idag, '' sade hon medan hon läste tidningen. ''Hon har inte mått så bra nu på senare tiden.''

''Okej,'' sade jag, men jag lyssnade egentligen inte ordentligt på henne.

Hon fortsatte att prata, troligtvis om saker som egentligen inte var så viktiga – och jag lyssnade inte alls på henne längre.

Jag funderade faktiskt på om jag skulle ta en lång promenad med Hubble till stranden, och kanske ta med något at äta. Jag behövde tid att tänka, och stranden var den perfekta platsen för det. Så länge man var ensam där.

Jag åt min frukost under tystnad. När jag var klar reste jag mig från stolen och gav farmor en snabb kram innan jag gick ut genom köksdörren till hallen.

Det var faktiskt ganska varmt ute. Tja, så varmt det kunde bli här i Forks.

Jag såg upp på himlen. Den var ljust blå. Jag kunde se ett enda moln. Det här var verkligen en speciell dag.

Som vanligt så började Hubble skälla så fort jag gick ner från verandan. Den hunden hade nog världens bästa hörsel.

''Hej gubben,'' sade jag samtidigt som jag närmade mig den svarta hunden. ''Känner du för att ta en promenad?''

Han viftade glatt på svansen.

''Du är alltid på bra humör, eller hur?''

Jag kliade honom bakom ena örat. Han var en så snäll hund. Ibland verkade det nästan som att han kunde förstå exakt vad jag sade till honom. Kanske gjorde han det, kanske inte – men hand var ändå den jag anförtrodde mig åt när jag behövde prata med någon.

Vi gick på stigen genom skogen för att komma till stranden. Det var den snabbaste vägen för att komma dit, och den vi alltid gick.

Att vara i skogen kändes mycket bättre än att vara ute på vägen. Det var så öppet där. Jag föredrog att vara omringad av träd och stora stenar täckta av grön mossa.

När jag gick råkade jag riva upp armen på en trädgren, och det började blöda en del.

''Aj,'' sade jag när det stack till.

Jag pressade min T-shirt mot såret. Det var inte djupt alls; jag ville bara inte att det skulle blöda mer än det redan gjorde. Men det gjorde faktiskt ont.

''Det här är bara toppen,'' muttrade jag för mig själv. ''Vi skyndar oss fram och tillbaka till stranden Hubble, så kan jag komma hem och ta hand om det här sedan.''

Han började genast öka farten när jag gjorde det. Gåendes väldigt fort kom vi till stranden på nolltid.

Och gissa vilka som var är?

''Killar! Det är Allie!'' ropade Jacob till de andra.

De stod på stranden, alla var genomblöta. De måste ha varit och simmat. Jag kunde inte tro att de faktiskt hade gjort det, för trots att det var en ovanligt varm dag så måste det fortfarande iskallt i vattnet. Och ingen av dem hade någon tröja på sig. Ja… vad mer kan jag säga? De var väldigt muskulösa för sin ålder.

Alla i gänget var där – Quil, Embry, Jacob, Jared och Paul. Så typiskt. Det fanns inte en chans att de skulle låta mig vara ensam och tänka. De verkade alla vara väldigt exalterade över att jag var där, av någon konstig anledning.

''Hej,'' sade jag och gick mot dem. Jag lösgjorde Hubble från hans koppel så att han kunde springa fritt ett tag. Efter att ha frågat killarna förstås, för att vara säker på att de tyckte att det var okej att ha en hund springandes omkring.

''Vad gör ni?'' fortsatte jag och tittade förbryllat på var och en av dem. ''Det måste vara iskallt i vattnet.''

Embry skrattade. ''Har du känt hur temperaturen är i vattnet?''

Jag skakade på huvudet. De här killarna var galna.

''Vad höll ni på med innan jag kom hit, om jag får fråga?''

Hubble kom rusande tillbaka till mig och jag gick ner på knä för att kunna sätta på honom kopplet igen. Jag klappade honom på huvudet. Han var helt blöt – tydligen så hade han bestämt sig för att ta ett bad i det kalla vattnet.

''Vi hoppade från klippan,'' sade Jacob och flinade när han såg det förskräckta uttrycket i mitt ansikte.

''Ni gjorde vad?'' utbrast jag.

''Vi hoppade från klippan,'' upprepade Jacob sakta.

Jag svalde och försökte hålla mig själv samman. I bakgrunden kunde jag se den enorma klippa de måste ha hoppat ifrån, och det var väldigt, väldigt långt ner till vattenytan. De var galna. Det verkade nästan vara dödligt att hoppa från en sådan höjd ner i så kallt vatten. Ingen person som var klar i huvudet skulle göra något sådant. Och de pratade om det så nonchalant, som om de brukade göra såna grejer varje dag.

''Är du okej?'' frågade en djup röst.

Jag hade helt glömt bort att jag fortfarande var på marken bredvid Hubble. Han puttade försiktigt till mig med sitt huvud.

Jag måste ha sett ut att må illa eller någonting, för alla tittade på mig med oroliga ansikten. Jag såg upp på Paul som gav mig en bekymrad blick.

''Jag mår bra,'' sade jag och stod upp och borstade bort sand från mina kläder. ''Det är bara… Är ni helt galna? Vet ni hur farligt det är? Har ni sett hur hög den där klippan är?''

Quil, Jared och Embry skrattade som galningar. Jag fattade inte det roliga i det. Jacob log mot mig och skakade på huvudet.

''Det är många frågor i en, gumman,'' sade Paul och tog ett steg mot mig för att borsta lite sand ur mitt hår. Han backade inte.

Jag rodnade åt hur han kallade mig 'gumman', och lutade huvudet uppåt så att jag kunde se in i hans ögon. De var så mörka… Jag förlorade nästan mig själv i dem innan jag förstod vad jag höll på mig och backade undan. Hur kunde han påverka mig på det sättet? Jag menar, jag kände honom knappt. Och ändå, när jag såg in i hans ögon var det som om jag kunde se in i hans självaste själ. Det skrämde mig.

Det var då han lade märke till min hand. Jag trodde att han skulle ha sett det tidigare, med tanke på att han alltid stirrade på mig.

''Vad i helvete?'' morrade han. ''Vem gjorde det här?''

Han tog min hand och granskade den grundligt.

''Det är okej Paul,'' protesterade jag. ''Och förresten så var det ett träd.''

Jared skrockade. ''Se upp för träd Paul! Om du vill skydda henne så måste du förstöra dem alla! Annars kommer hon inte att vara säker.''

De andra killarna skrattade tillsammans med honom, men när jag sneglade på Paul såg jag att hand var dödligt seriös.

''Det är inte okej Allie. Du blöder. Titta på din tröja!''

''Strunta i det Paul, snälla. Det är ingenting.''

Paul suckade tungt, men fortsatte inte hacka på mig om det. Han masserade sakta min hand med sin tumme. Jag kände hur hela min kropp pirrade, och hur mitt ansikte blev rödare och rödare. Han stod väldigt nära… Jag svalde. Han var så varm! Oftast så tyckte jag inte om när det var för varmt, men det här var annorlunda. Jag ville inte att han skulle sluta. Någonsin. Men det gjorde han ju förstås.

''Men tack ändå,'' sade jag tacksamt.

''Inga problem,'' mumlade han och höll kvar min hand lite längre än vad jag trodde att han skulle.

Jared harklade sig.

Jag rodnade igen när jag förstod att alla kollade på oss.

''För att svara på den första av alla din frågor,'' började han,'' nej, vi är inte galna.''

''Och vi ser inte det farliga i det, eftersom vi gör det för att det är kul och ingen av oss har gjort sig illa,'' lade Quil till.

Jacob var den som avslutade det genom att säga:

''Klippan är inte så hög – och förresten så är det nästan liga långt till bottnen.''

Jag suckade. ''Ni är galna. Hur kan ni tycka att det är roligt?''

Paul ryckte på axlarna och gav mig ett litet leende som nästan fick honom att se ut som en liten pojke. Han var inte upprörd längre och tack gode Gud för det.

''Vi kan visa dig.''

''Åh nej, aldrig i livet! Ni kommer aldrig att kunna övertala mig till nåt sånt.''

''Hallå! Det är det enda sättet vi kan visa dig hur roligt det är,'' sade Embry.

Jag vägrade fortfarande. Det fanns ingen chans att de skulle få mig att göra det. Det var som att bara hoppa mot sin död! Jag ryste när jag föreställde mig själv hoppa från klippan.

''Okej, någon annan gång då,'' sade Jacob.

Jag kunde känna hur Paul såg på mig. han gjorde det igen… Jag behövde verkligen en hel del svar.

''Jag borde gå tillbaka,'' började jag, men blev avbruten av Jacob.

''Kan du inte stanna?'' frågade han. ''Några av oss tänkte hoppa lite mer, men du kan sitta på stranden och titta på om du vill.''

''Jag vet inte…'' sade jag tvekande.

Jacob gav mig en bedjande blick. ''Kom igen, det kommer att vara kul! Jag lovar.''

Jag suckade. ''Okej då. bara jag inte behöver hoppa eller hjälpa någon till sjukhuset.''

Jacob log åt min kommentar. ''Självklart inte. Kom igen killar!''

Han och några av de andra – Paul, Quil och Jared sprang mot klippan. De var väldigt snabba.

Embry stannade med mig.

''Ska du inte med dem?'' frågade jag honom och vände blicken från de springande killarna till havets harmoniska vågor. Det var väldigt fridfullt, om man ignorerade skratten och skriken som kom från klippan.

''Nä,'' sade han och satte sig ner. ''Jag tror jag har fått nog.''

Han klappade Hubble på huvudet. Hunden låg bredvid mig, fullständigt utmattad. Han hade sprungit runt, och vem vet hur fort – och nu verkade han vara väldigt trött. Trots att han redan vilat i tio minuter.

Jag kände mig lite bortkommen när jag satt där, och jag hade ingen aning om vad jag skulle säga.

''Så…'' började Embry. ''Vad tycker du om Forks? Du har bara varit här i ungefär en vecka hittills va?''

Jag nickade. ''Ja.''

Min blick sökte sig till de andra igen – till Paul. Trots att han var så långt borta kunde jag ändå urskilja honom från resten. Det var konstigt… Men här verkade ingenting vara normalt. Människorna uppförde sig väldigt konstigt.

Jag fokuserade på Paul. Han var den längsta i gänget, och den mest muskulösa. Han var också den tuffaste – killen som puttade de andra över kanten hela tiden. Oftast så gillade jag inte sånt beteende. Jag gillade speciellt inte killar som inte kunde uppföra sig alls. Paul var kanske inte den perfekte gentlemannen, men han var inte motsatsen till det heller. Han var både och, och ibland kunde han välja att vara mer som den andre. Men det var det jag gillade med honom. Ja, jag erkänner. Jag har börjat gilla honom… lite grann. Men jag var inte den tjejen som bara gick fram till en kille och sade hur jag kände för honom. Jag var för blyg.

Jag log när jag såg Paul hoppa över kanten och dra med sig både Jacob och Jared.

''Och…?''

Jag blinkade. Mina ögon hade varit så fokuserade på killarna att jag helt hade glömt bort Embrys fråga till mig.

''Åh, förlåt. Jag tänkte bara.''

Embry sneglade på killarna och jag kan svära på att han log.

''I alla fall,'' fortsatte jag, och försökte sluta tänka på Paul,'' ja, jag gillar det här. Det har blivit som mitt andra hem.''

''Coolt,'' sade Embry. ''Jag tycker att du kanske borde gå till de andra. Det ser ut som att de kunde behöva lite hjälp mot Paul.''

Jag vände på huvudet för att se vad han menat. Killarna simmade iland, och Paul drog ner dem under ytan om och om igen. Han slutade aldrig.

''Visst,'' sade jag och ställde mig upp. ''Kommer du med?''

Embry ryckte på axlarna och ställde sig upp väldigt fort. ''Okej.''

Vi började gå mot dem. Jag behövde nästan springa för att hänga med Embry.

''Kom igen Paul, lämna dem ifred!'' ropade Embry när vi stod bredvid dem.

Paul såg upp, helt genomblöt efter att ha varit i vattnet. Vattnet rann ner för hans överkropp och droppade från håret. Han flinade som en liten pojke. Han såg jättesöt ut. Jag suckade. Jag behövde verkligen lägga av med det här. Jag kunde inte tänka på honom hela tiden. Det var nästan som… åh, jag vet inte. Som om jag förlorade mig själv.

''Paul,'' varnade jag honom när han tog tag i Jareds arm igen.

Han suckade. ''Där försvann allt det roliga.''

De gick alla upp ur vattnet, och Paul kom direkt fram till mig.

''Hur är det med handen?'' frågade han.

''Den är bra, tack. Hade du kul?''

Han lade märke till det sarkastiska tonfallet i min röst och log. Jag försökte att titta ner på marken och inte på honom, men det var svårt. Jag kunde aldrig slita blicken från honom.

''Jag borde gå hem,'' sade jag och började gå iväg. ''Vi ses killar!''

Han ropade på Hubble. Paul joggade efter mig och stoppade mig från att gå längre genom att blockera min väg.

''Vänta'', sade han. ''Jag måste fråga dig en sak.''

Jag väntade på att han skulle säga någonting, men det gjorde han inte. ''Ja? Vad är det?''

Han blinkade. ''Åh, förlåt. Ja…eh… Jag undrade om du möjligtvis skulle vilja…''

''PAUL! Vi måste sticka!'' skrek någon plötsligt.

Paul ryckte till och tog ett djupt andetag. ''Skit också.''

''Vad? Vad är det Paul?'' frågade jag snabbt.

Han rynkade på pannan. ''Ingenting. Du, jag måste dra nu.''

Hen började springa bort från mig, mot skogen. Men innan han försvann vände han sig och sade:

''Allie, kan du göra mig en tjänst?''

Jag nickade. ''Visst. Vad som helst.''

''Gå rakt hem och säg till Gladys att gränsen har passerats. Sen stannar du inne resten av kvällen. Kan du göra det åt mig?''

Vad var det som var fel? Det måste vara något allvarligt – jag kunde se den i Paul ansikte. Men jag frågade honom inte vad det var, jag bara nickade igen. Våra ögon möttes, och jag såg hur orolig han var. Han var orolig för mig. det var nästan som att jag kunde känna hans oro i min kropp.

Och så var han borta.

* * *

När jag kom hem så tog jag med mig Hubble in. Det var någonting i luften som fick mig att känna mig riktigt illa till mods.

''Allie, är det du?'' hörde jag farmor ropa från köket.

''Ja, det är jag.''

När jag kom in i köket såg jag henne sitta vid fönstret, gömd bakom en av hennes ljusblå gardiner. Hon såg bekymrad ut.

''Var har du varit? Jag har väntat på dig jättelänge.''

Jag satte mig ner på en stol bredvid henne. ''Jag var på stranden med killarna. Paul berättade något för mig. han ville att jag skulle säga det till dig.''

Farmor slutade titta ut genom fönstret och såg på mig i stället. ''Vad var det?''

''Han sade att…eh, att gränsen passerats eller nåt sånt. Och sedan sade han åt mig att stanna inomhus ikväll, och låsa alla dörrar och fönster.''

Farmor blev plötsligt helt blek. ''Åh nej. Det här är det sista vi behöver just nu.''

''Vad? Vad är det? farmor, om nåt har hänt så måste du berätta det för mig!''

Jag hade aldrig sett henne så här förut. Aldrig så… så rädd. hon var den starkaste kvinnan jag kände.

''Snälla gör som jag säger Allie, gå och lägg dig.''

Hon gömde sitt rynkiga ansikte i sina händer och suckade tungt.

''Men…''

''Nej Allie!'' sade hon bryskt. ''Gå och lägg dig! Nu.''

Nu var jag riktigt orolig. Först Paul och sedan farmor. Någonting var fel. Men jag ville inte göra farmor mer upprörd, så jag gjorde som hon sagt åt mig att göra.

Jag duschade snabbt innan jag gick till sängs. Det fick mig inte att må bättre. Jag hade fortfarande en stor klump i magen som nästan fick mig att må illa.

Jag klättrade upp för stegen och kröp ner under täcket i min säng. Jag skulle inte få så mycket sömn; det visste jag redan innan jag somnat. Och när jag till slut somnade, drömde jag om mörker och monster. Monster med hud vit som ben och munnar täckta av färskt blod.


	7. Inbrottstjuv?

**Jag är himla ledsen för att jag inte lagt upp det här kapitlet tidigare, men det har varit krångel med sidan i några veckor. Idag funkade det däremot! Jag får hoppas att inte något mer pajar :)**

* * *

Jag kunde höra vargarna yla hela natten. Vad det än var som hände så gillade jag det inte, det skrämde mig. Det var någonting som fick mig att må illa. Och det var inte vargarna.

Som jag sade så fick jag inte mycket sömn. Jag gick upp vid sex, för jag såg inte poängen med att ligga kvar i sängen om det inte fanns en chans att jag skulle kunna somna om igen. Det var kolsvart i huset, och jag kunde till och med höra farmor andas i hennes rum på bottenvåningen. Jag klättrade ner för stegen så tyst jag kunde och smög in i köket. Jag ville verkligen inte väcka henne.

Hubble var fortfarande i huset, och vaken. Lyckligtvis så skällde han inte när han såg mig, som hand brukade göra. Det var faktiskt ganska konstigt att han var så tyst. Det var inte alls likt honom.

En kylig vind fick mig att rysa. Det var kallt. Vänta… en kylig vind? Men varje dörr och fönster var stängt… åh, nej. Det här var fel. Plötsligt knakade golvet i hallen. Mitt hjärta dunkade galet fort. Jag tog tag i en kvast av trä som lutade mot väggen vid mig, och sedan gömde jag mig försiktigt bakom köksdörren. Vem det än var som var där ute närmade sig. Jag kände hur min puls ökade. Jag svalde.

_Snälla låt det inte vara en inbrottstjuv. Snälla, snälla…_

Stegen stannade. Jag kunde höra någon andas tungt ungefär en meter ifrån min position bakom dörren. Jag höjde kvasten, gjorde mig redo. Personen klev in genom dörröppningen, och jag slog till honom så hårt jag kunde med kvasten. Jag träffade honom i huvudet, men han föll inte. Det var så mörkt att jag inte kunde se hans ansikte, bara konturerna. Och han var enorm. Jag höjde kvasten för att slå till honom igen, men…

''Aj! Allie? Vad i helvete håller du på med?''

Jag tappade mitt vapen av förvåning.

''Paul? Vad i hela friden för du här?''

Han tände en ficklampa så att jag kunde se hans ansikte. Han hade ett litet blåmärke på pannan där jag slagit till honom, men det var bara det. Jag trodde att han skulle ha gjort sig mycket mer illa.

''Jag kom bara för att titta till dig. Se ifall du var okej.''

Jag rynkade pannan. ''Klockan sex på morgonen?''

Han drog ut en av stolarna och satt ner, och masserade sin panna.

''Ja. Jag vet att det är tidigt, men…''

''Tidigt? Skojar du eller?'' utbrast jag, nästan viskandes dock – jag ville inte att farmor skulle vakna och hitta Paul i huset. ''Jag trodde att du var en inbrottstjuv! Jag kunde ha skadat dig ordentligt!''

Han skrockade. ''Du är inte så stark som du tror fröken.''

Jag blängde på honom, och min blick gled över hans ansikte och fastnade vid blåmärket.

''Få se på det där,'' sade jag och satte mig ner på en stol mitt emot honom. ''Kan jag få låna ficklampan? Jag vill inte tända i köket ifall farmor vaknar. Och om jag ska vara ärlig så är det ett mirakel att hon inte är här just nu. Hon vaknar oftast vid vad som helst.''

Han räckte mig ficklampan. ''Ibland är du för snäll för ditt eget bästa Allie.''

Jag fnös. ''Säkert. Jag försöker bara vara artig mot folk. Ifall du är snäll mot dem så är de oftast snälla tillbaks. Du borde prova på det.''

''Hm.'''

Det var svårt för mig att vara så nära honom. Men på något sätt så lyckades jag. När jag var nära honom kändes det som att jag rodnade varenda sekund och kunde inte titta på någon annan än honom. Jag rörde försiktigt vid blåmärket med fingrarna. Hans panna var skållhet! Jag undrade om han hade någon sorts sjukdom som gjorde honom så varm…

''Gör det ont?'' frågade jag honom.

''Nej…'' mumlade han och blundade. ''Snälla sluta inte.''

''Paul…''

Han öppnade ögonen och suckade. ''Förlåt. Det är bara… Kommer du ihåg igår? Vad jag sade?''

Jag nickade och lade händerna på mina knän. ''Det du sade åt mig att berätta för farmor? Jag…''

''Nej, nej.'' Han skakade snabbt på huvudet. ''Innan det. Innan Quil avbröt mig.''

_Jaha, så det var Quil som skrek? Han har verkligen en stark röst._

Jag försökte minnas, men det var svårt. Det enda som fastnat i mitt minne var meddelandet till farmor. Jag kunde bara inte komma ihåg resten av vårt samtal, hur jag än försökte.

''Jag är ledsen, jag minns det inte,'' viskade jag. ''Jag har världens sämsta minne.''

Han skrattade. ''Ja, det har du nog.''

Men så mötte hans ögon mina, och jag kommer aldrig någonsin att kunna beskriva det ögonblicket. Hans mörka ögon visade så många blandade känslor, oro, glädje… kärlek. Jag slutade nästan att andas när han lutade sig närmare mig.

''Jag skulle fråga dig någonting.''

''Jaha,'' andades jag. ''Och vad var det?''

Hans ansikte kom närmare, och jag bröt aldrig ögonkontakten. Jag kunde till och med känna värmen från hans kropp.

''Allie, vad tycker du om mig?'' frågade han långsamt.

Jag svalde. ''Du är troligtvis den största killen med den största attityden jag nånsin träffat.''

Han skrockade. ''Är det bra att vara så?''

''Jag antar det…''

''Allie,'' sade han mjukt och flyttade sig ännu närmare.

Jag kunde känna hur mitt ansikte blev varmt. ''Ja?''

''Jag…''

Hans plötsliga tystnad oroade mig lite.

''Vad är det Paul?''

Han reste sig från sin stol. ''Gladys är vaken. Jag borde gå.''

Innan han gick vände han sig om i dörröppningen och sade:

''Vi ses. Du borde gå och lägga dig igen och försöka sova.''

Och så var han borta. Bara sådär. Han var så snabb. Det var nästan som att han inte kunde stanna på en plats för länge.

Precis då kom farmor in i köket. Hur kunde han höra henne? Det är helt omöjligt för vanliga människor! Fast, han var ju inte direkt normal. Ingen av dem var det. Vad som än var normalt här i Forks.

''Men varför är du uppe?'' frågade farmor förvånat när hon såg mig.

''Jag kunde inte sova.''

Hon såg på mig med ett funderande uttryck i ansiktet.

''Jag tyckte att jag hörde röster här nere,'' fortsatte hon.

''Öh… Det var bara jag som pratade för mig själv. Jag gör det ibland.''

''Hm. Om du säger det så.''

Hon vände sig bort från mig och började göra kaffe.

''Du tror mig inte. Det är ganska uppenbart.''

Farmor var tyst. Jag suckade.

''Okej. Jag går och lägger mig igen.''

Jag sade bara så för att jag skulle slippa vara kvar i köket med henne. Atmosfären där inne fick mig att känna mig obekväm. Jag visste att hon hört mig och Paul prata. Förhoppningsvis så hörde hon inte vad vi pratade om…

När jag låg i min säng ett par sekunder senare började jag tänka efter. Jag tänkte på Paul. På hemligheten. Men mest på Paul, och hur han fick mig att känna. Jag visste redan att jag gillade honom, men kände han likadant? Jag antar att det var frågan värd en miljon.

Och jag behövde ett svar.

* * *

**Hoppas att ni gillar det, trots att det är ett av de kortare - eller snarare väldigt korta - kapitlen.**


	8. Mardrömmar och Avslöjanden

**Jag äger inte Twilight**

* * *

_Jag var i skogen, ensam. Sittandes på en stor, grå sten som var täckt med blöt och klibbig mossa. Jag kom inte ihåg hur jag hade kommit dit. Det var som jag väntade på något. Eller någon._

_Det var väldigt mörkt ute, men jag kunde fortfarande se några av de sista solstrålarna genom träden. Snart skulle det inte finnas något ljus kvar alls._

_Tallarna och granarna stod majestätiskt omkring mig, de skapade en perfekt cirkel runt mig och stenen. Nästan för perfekt._

_Så försvann ljuset, och det blev kolsvart. Jag kunde inte se någonting. Men jag kunde höra. Och jag hörde det alltför väl när en gren knäcktes inte så långt från den plats där jag satt. Och sedan en till._

_Något närmade sig. Plötsligt tystnade ljudet. Då hörde jag ett yl, inte långt från där jag var. Efter att allt blev tyst._

_Just när jag trodde att jag var ensam igen knuffade något mig från stenen med extrem kraft. Jag slog i marken hårt, och ändå kände jag inte någon smärta. Vad var det som hade gjort det? Jag såg mig omkring i panik, men allt jag såg var träd. Snart kunde jag inte ens se dem. Det var för mörkt._

_''Vem är du?'' skrek jag när någon - eller något – drog förbi mot min rygg._

_Jag hörde någon skratta. Det var inte ett särskilt vänligt skratt. Men varför skulle det vara det?_

_Jag fick en snabb glimt av en skepnad ett par meter från mig, men det försvann. Vad var det som var så snabbt? Det hade en mänsklig form, men det verkade inte att vara människa överhuvudtaget. Det var mer som ... ett djur. Ett monster._

_Monstret var bredvid mig nu. Jag kände dess andedräkt mot min hals._

_''Vad vill du mig?'', frågade jag, nästan hyperventilerande._

_Monstret tog min handled med dess mänskliga hand och förde den till sitt ansikte._

_''Åh, det luktar så gott. Så frestande...'' viskade det._

_Rädslan växte inom mig, mer och mer. Jag hade svårt att andas. Det kändes som om mitt hjärta skulle hoppa ur mitt bröst när som helst._

_Jag skrek av smärta. Monstret, det ... det hade bitit mig i handleden! Det gjorde så himla ont ... som eld. Det var som min arm brann - jag väntade mig nästan att se lågor. Och det blev bara värre och värre, som det tog inte slut!_

_Och sedan hörde jag ylet igen. Det var närmare nu. Monstret släppte mig och reste sig upp._

_Och det var borta. Så snabbt som det hade kommit._

_Jag kan omöjligen beskriva hur lättad jag var, men sedan insåg jag en sak. Om det där fruktansvärda odjuret hade flytt från det som hade ylat - jag hade antagit att det bara var en normal varg - skulle det innebära att den ylande varelsen måste vara ännu farligare än det monster jag nyss stött på._

_I nästa stund var något annat nära mig. Något stort och lurvigt. Och varmt._

_Vad var detta? Vad var det som hände med mig? Smärtan hade inte slutat. Det brann fortfarande . Så jäkla mycket._

_Varelsen slickade min handled och stannade bredvid mig. På något sätt kändes som om jag hade träffat det förut. Men det var inte möjligt, var det? Åtminstone verkade det inte ovänligt._

_Plötsligt stelnade varelsen till._

_''Här vovven!''_

_Det var monstret igen. Det var tillbaka. Var det för mig? För att avsluta det det börjat? Åh Gud ..._

_Men det kom aldrig till mig. I stället attackerade varelsen den. Jag kunde inte se vad som hände, men jag kunde höra. Och jag hörde enstaka yl, skall, och sedan ett märkligt krasande ljud._

_''Du kommer dö, flicka lilla,'' hörde jag monster säga med svag röst. ''Jag kommer att döda dig…''_

* * *

''Allie, vakna. Vakna. Det är bara en dröm.''

Jag öppnade mina ögon.

Farmor satt bredvid min säng med ett oroligt uttryck i hennes ansikte. Lakanen var utspridda över hela golvet. Jag tog ett djupt andetag och kände mig lättad när mina lungor fylldes med syre. Jag hade slutat andas strax innan farmor väckte mig, eller det är åtminstone vad hon sa.

''Det var hemskt,'' sa jag och satte sig upp.

''Vill du prata om det?'' frågade farmor. ''Det kanske känns bättre då,.''

Jag nickade långsamt. ''Först satt jag i en glänta på en stor sten, och jag var omgiven av träd. Tallar och granar. De skapade en perfekt cirkel, vilket gjorde gläntan helt rund. Det blev mörkare och mörkare tills jag inte kunde se någonting. Och då jag plötsligt började höra grenar knäckas och inte långt efter de ljuden knuffades jag av stenen av något. Det var mycket konstigt, eftersom det hade en mänsklig form, men det ... jag vet inte riktigt hur man ska förklara det - det hade fantastiska förmågor. Det var mycket, mycket starkt och snabbt. Det skrämde livet ur mig. Och sedan efter det "lekt" med mig en stund, retats, slagit mig, bet den mig. I handleden. Det gjorde så ont farmor, du kan knappt föreställa dig. Det var som att jag brann. Och sedan kom den andra varelsen. Jag tror att det var varg. En enorm varg. Det räddade mig.''

Gran förblev tyst. Hon visste att jag fortfarande inte var helt klar med att berätta om min mardröm. ''Det värsta kom inte förrän i slutet. Vet du vad monstret sade innan vargen dödade det farmor?''

Hon skakade på huvudet. ''Berätta.''

Jag svalde. Jag mindes det alltför väl. Det hade känts så verkligt. Det var som det faktiskt hänt mig.

_''Du kommer dö, flicka lilla_. Jag kommer att döda dig. Det är vad den sade. Efter det väckte du mig.''

Gran studerade mitt ansikte eftertänksamt. ''Hm ... Såg du monstret? Är du säker på att det såg ut som en människa? Och att varelsen var en varg?''

''Ja, '' svarade jag. ''Jag är säker .''

Gran hade hennes oroliga / tänkande uttryck i hennes ansikte.

"Det här kan inte vara en tillfällighet," mumlade hon. "Det är alltför ..."

Jag kunde inte höra resten av meningen, eftersom hon skyndade ner för stegen fortare än jag någonsin hade sett henne gå. Inget illa menat, men hon var oftast mycket långsamt.

När hon väl var nere kunde jag höra henne plocka upp telefonen i hallen och slå ett nummer. Jag klev ur sängen och smög bort till stegen för att kunna höra vad hon sade.

''Hallå? Ja, det är jag. Jag har några viktiga nyheter att berätta Sam.''

_Sam? Kan det vara Sam Uley? Jag har hört hans namn förut någonstans ...  
_  
''Det är Allison. Hon hade en dröm.''

Tystnad en stund.

''Du vet att några av dem har krafter! Är det inte möjligt att en av dem har planterat den drömmen i hennes huvud? Säg inte så. Du vet vad som hände med hennes pappa, och att den andra är kvar där ute. Varför är det så svårt för dig att tro att han är efter henne?''

_Vänta ... Min pappa? Vad, hur ... Visste farmor verkligen vad som hade hänt med min pappa, och var han var? Varför har hon inte berättat något för mig?_

''Han svor att döda henne, Sam. Det kan inte vara en slump. Du kan inte bara låta det här gå. Du måste skydda henne.''

_Vem har svurit att döda mig? Vad i hela friden är det som händer?  
_  
Denna sista del av samtalet var droppen för mig. Jag klättrade ner för stegen och gick med bestämda steg fram till farmor.

''Vem kommer att döda mig?''

Hon såg helt förskräckt ut.

''Och kom inte med några ursäkter. Du måste berätta för mig. Och du måste berätta för mig nu.''

Farmor suckade.

''Jag är ledsen Sam, vi får prata om det här senare. Jag har lite att förklara. Hon vet.''

Och så lade hon på.

''Kom och sätt dig i köket. Det kan bli lite mycket att ta in.''

Jag gjorde som hon sade och följde efter henne in i köket där hon drog fram en stol åt mig att sitta på.

''Innan jag börjar vill jag att du lova mig en sak. Lova att du inte kommer att ställa fler frågor när jag är klar, och bara lita på mig. Okej?''

Jag nickade. ''Jag lovar.''

Hon gav mig ett svagt leende innan hon började.

''Lyssna noga nu, innan du dömer någon. Det är sant att någon försöker döda dig. Men det är bara för att han har problem med din pappa. Och ja, jag vet var din pappa är. Jag har vetat hela tiden, ända sedan han försvann. Men jag höll det hemligt. Det var det bästa för både dig och din mamma då. Han är inte sig själv längre. OM du träffar honom som han är nu skulle det antagligen skrämma dig. Men han älskar fortfarande er båda, mycket. Du måste veta det. Han hade sin anledning att överge dig och din mamma, men han har aldrig riktigt velat göra det. Han gjorde det för att skydda dig. Och för att besvara din fråga. När din pappa var ung hade han en vän som hette Christian. De hade känt varandra sedan barndomen, och var bästa vänner. De visste allt om varandra. Din pappa hade just gift sig med din mor och du var så liten när det hände. Christian hade en fru också - en vacker kvinna som hette Ellie. De hade också ett barn, en dotter också. Hon var i din ålder. En dag satt din pappa, Christian, du och Christians dotter Julie i en bil på väg till ett köpcentrum. Det var vinter, och ni skulle köpa julklappar. Plötsligt körde en annan bil rakt in i er, och din pappa var den ende kvar medveten, utom dig och Julie. Han såg rök komma ut ur motorn fram och visste att bilen var på väg att explodera. Så han skyndade sig att få dig ur bilen, så långt ifrån den som möjligt. Sedan sprang han tillbaka för att rädda Christan och Julie. Men han hade inte tid att rädda Julie. Precis efter han hade fått ut Christian började lågor stiga från bilen. Han sprang så fort han kunde för att komma bort från bilen innan den exploderade. Vilket den gjorde, först efter ett par sekunder. Och Julie var kvar i den. Christian har aldrig förlåtit din pappa för att inte ha räddat Julie. Kort efter olyckan tog Ellie livet av sig och lämnade Christian ensam i hela världen. Din far försökte få honom att förlåta honom, om och om igen - tills den dagen då Christian svor att han skulle döda dig och tvinga din far att se på, som han hade gjort. Tydligen hade han återfått medvetandet strax innan bilen exploderade. Det är därför din far lämnade dig. Därför klippte han alla band med dig. Han ville inte vara nära dig om Christian gjorde sitt hot till verklighet. Han visste att om han inte var med dig att du skulle vara säker.''

Jag var mållös. Allt hängde ihop. Slutligen, efter alla dessa år av längtan efter min pappa återkomst ... åtminstone visste jag varför han gjorde vad han gjorde. Han gjorde det av kärlek. Jag hade svårt att tro det ändå, det verkade så overkligt.

''Tack,'' sa jag och kramade farmor samtidigt som mina ögon fylldes med tårar.

''Jag visste att jag skulle vara tvungen att berätta någon gång, men inte så snart. Jag hoppas att du inte kommer att tänka på det för mycket, och försöka att njuta av din tid här i stället.

''Jag ska försöka. Tack farmor.''

Jag hade börjat gråta då. Det var som alla mina tankar och känslor jag hade hållit inne i mitt huvud i alla år bara kom forsande ut. Farmor kramade mig hårt. ''Det är okej. Det kommer att bli bra.''

Hon sade inget mer, men det behövdes inte. Det var en av de stunder när inget behövde sägas - nej, kunde ingenting sägas i ord. Vi satt där en stund, jag grät och farmor tröstade. Tills någon knackade på dörren.

Farmor släppte mig och tittade på mig för att klargöra att jag var okej med att hon öppnade. När jag nickade svagt vände hon sig om och gick för att öppna dörren. Jag försökte torka bort spåren efter mina tårar, men det fungerade inte så bra. Jag slår vad om att mina ögon var alldeles röda och uppsvullna.

''Farmor, vem är det?'' ropade jag och försökte hålla rösten stadig.

Hon svarade inte, men hon kom tillbaka in i köket. Tillsammans med Paul. Toppen, precis den person jag inte ville träffa just då. Jag ville inte att han skulle se mig så här.

''Är du okej?'' frågade han med en bekymrad blick. ''Det ser ut som du har gråtit.''

''Eh ... ja.''

Det är allt jag kunde tänka på att säga.

''Gladys berättade Allie.''

Jag blängde på farmor. Varför gjorde hon det?

''Så du vet.''

''Ja. Du ska inte oroa sig för Christian. Han kan inte komma nära dig. Jag tänker inte låta honom.''

Jag såg på honom med ett förvånat uttryck i ansiktet. Han hade just sagt att han brydde sig om att jag inte skulle bli sårad. Tja, typ. Han såg mig i ögonen. Hans mörka ögon ... de var obeskrivliga. Jag visste i det ögonblicket att jag skulle känna igen dem vart som helst.

Farmor harklade sig och vände sig till Paul.

''Du var här för att ge mig något?''

''Förlåt Gladys,'' bad han som ursäkt. ''Jag kom med i protokollet från det senaste mötet, eftersom du inte kunde vara där.''

Han räckte papper till farmor som studerade dem noga.

''Hm. Tack Paul.''

Hon sade inte hejdå eller något, hon bara gick ut ur köket mumlades för sig själv – och tog inte blicken från papperna i händerna.

Sedan var det bara Paul och jag. Det var då jag insåg att jag bara hade på mig mitt nattlinne.

''Um, har du något emot om jag bara går och byter om?'' frågade jag honom, hoppades att han inte skulle märka rodnaden på mitt ansikte om jag försökte dölja den med mitt hår.

Han skrattade. ''Visst. Men jag har egentligen inget emot det du har på dig.''

Jag stirrade på honom och slog honom lätt på armen. ''Åh tyst med digs. Jag kommer strax tillbaka.''

Jag skyndade upp för att byta kläder. Jag tog bara något från min garderob, som råkade vara ett par smala jeans och en mörkgrön T-shirt.

När jag kom ner igen stod Paul lutad mot köksbänken och väntades på mig.

''Var det något du ville som gjorde att du stannar när du egentligen inte behöver?'' frågade jag honom.

Han ryckte på axlarna. ''Nej, inte precis. Jag kände bara för att stanna ett tag, det är allt. Om det är okej med dig.''

''Självklart kan du stanna. Men jag måste varna dig, jag har en del att skriva, så du kanske blir uttråkad.''

Han log mot mig. ''Jag tror inte att jag någonsin kan bli uttråkad när jag är med dig.''

Jag rodnade och tittade ner i golvet, undvikte hans ögon.

Hur kommer det sig han alltid hade massor av pinsamma saker att säga? Han fick mig att känna mig så generad ibland.

''Ja, um ... jag ska bara hämta mina saker.''

''Vad skriver du om?'' hörde jag honom fråga när jag var ute i hallen.

''Det är en uppsats till skolan. Inget jätteviktigt. Jag vill bara få det gjort.''

''Hur kan du göra läxor när du är på semester?'' frågade Paul mig och såg helt chockad ut.

Jag rensade bordet från alla smulor innan jag satte mig ner och tog upp min penna. Paul satte sig också och började leka med mitt sudd. Jag hade problem att koncentrera mig. Det var svårt att fokusera på min uppsats när jag satt bredvid en kille som fick mitt hjärta att fladdra som galet. Jag gillade honom.

''Paul, '' sade jag samtidigt sade han:

''Allie.''

''Du går först,'' sade jag till honom och lade ner min penna. Jag kunde inte få något gjort ändå.

Han log brett mot mig. Mitt hjärta hoppade över ett slag.

''Okej. Jag har haft något jag velat säga ett tag nu. Och hur konstigt det än är, så vet jag inte riktigt hur jag ska berätta för dig. Och jag är oftast väldigt bra på att säga vad jag tänker.''

Jag var på väg att be honom att komma till saken, men sedan insåg jag att han redan hade svårt att försöka tala om för mig vad han skulle säga. Han var inte riktigt den sortens person som hade lätt att vara känslosam.

''Okej, här kommer det,''sade han och slöt ögonen, tog ett djupt andetag. ''Vill du gå ut med mig Allie?''

* * *

**Jag vet att det har gått evigheter, ledsen för det... Och så har jag på något mystiskt sätt tappat bort mitt USB-minne, så jag var tvungen att skriva om allt. Men det gick, så jag hoppas att ni gillar det :)**


	9. Krafter som en superhjälte

**Jag äger inte Twilight**

* * *

_Jag var på väg att be honom att komma till saken, men sedan insåg jag att han redan hade svårt att försöka tala om för mig vad han skulle säga. Han var inte riktigt den sortens person som hade lätt att vara känslosam._

_''Okej, här kommer det,'' sade han och slöt ögonen, tog ett djupt andetag. ''Vill du gå ut med mig Allie?''__  
_

* * *

''Vänta, du ... hur ... vad?'' stammade jag och stirrade på honom.

Han kliade sig i nacken och såg väldigt obekväm ut. ''Du hörde vad jag sade.''

''Ja, ja. Men ...''

Jag hade ingen aning om hur jag skulle svara på vad han just hade sagt. Jag var inte riktigt beredd på det.

''Snälla Allie, '' bad han. ''Svara bara på den jäkla frågan.''

''Okej, men du behöver inte svära,'' muttrade jag och försökte dölja mitt röda ansikte med mitt hår. ''Jag var inte beredd på det, så snälla ge mig en sekund.'' Jag tog ett djupt andetag, placerade mina händer på bordet och lyfte sakta blicken så att jag kunde titta på honom. ''När och var?''

Jag tror inte att jag någonsin hade sett honom så lycklig förut. Hans leende var så brett att jag nästan trodde att hans käke skulle hoppa ur led. Jag rodnade åt hans entusiasm.

''Vi kan bara gå och äta en hamburgare eller något, om det är okej med dig, '' föreslog han.

''Det låter bra,'' svarade jag.

''Vad sägs om imorgon?'' fortsatte han, och såg lite nervös faktiskt. ''Jag hämtar dig vid lunch?''

"Visst", sade jag.

Plötsligt var farmor i rummet igen. Hon stannade upp när hon såg oss två.

''Är något fel?''

Typiskt. Hennes sjätte sinne hade vaknat. Hon kunde bokstavligen lukta väg till förlägenhet.

''Nej, inget är fel, '' ljög jag, men kände att mitt ansikte blev varmt. De avslöjade mig alltid.

Farmors ögon gick från mig till Paul och sedan tillbaka. Du vet vad som händer i tecknade serier när någon får en bra idé och det poppar upp en liten glödlampa ovanför personens huvud? Jag kunde nästan se en över farmors huvud. ''Åh, '' sade hon bara.

Hon gav mig en undrande blick. Mitt ansikte var nog rött som en massa tomater i det ögonblicket. Paul räddade mig genom att stå upp, dra i stolen - det gjorde en hel del buller - och gå mot köksdörren.

''Gladys, tror du att du kan gå och kolla till min mamma? Jag har inte sett henne på ett tag, och jag vill inte att hon ska vara ensam. Jag tror inte att någon varit vid huset på en vecka nu.''

Farmor ryckte till och vände sig till Paul och log. ''Naturligtvis, det gör jag gärna.''

''Tack Gladys. Jag är skyldig dig, '' sade han och log brett.

Farmor lämnade köket igen, men hon kom inte tillbaka den här gången. Jag kunde höra dörren slå igen och ljudet av grus som knastrade under hennes fötter.

Jag tog ett djupt andetag, lättad. ''Tack Paul.''

''Inga problem. Varför betedde hon sig hon så?''

Jag suckade. ''Hon är som en superhjälte. Hon har en läskig förmåga att se saker som andra inte ser. Och jag menar känslor och sånt, inte spöken - bara så du vet''.

Han skrattade tyst. ''Det skulle vara konstigt.''

Jag nickade instämmande. ''Ja, det skulle det. Fast jag önskar liksom att något övernaturligt skulle hända mig någon gång. Det skulle vara riktigt coolt.''

Paul studerade mitt ansikte tyst. Att han såg på mig fick mig att känna mig väldigt nervös, men jag ville inte att han skulle se det.

''Verkligen?'' ifrågasatte han och höjde ett ögonbryn.

Jag himlade med ögon. ''Har du inte någonsin läst en bok och vill komma in i världen den utspelar sig i? Om det är fantasy eller sci-fi, menar jag.''

Han skakade på huvudet. ''Inte precis, nej. Jag brukar faktiskt inte läsa.''

''Hm, okej.''

Paul tittade på klockan som hängde på väggen ovanför spisen.

''Måste du åka?'' gissade jag.

''Hur visste du det,'' sade han och flinade.

''Jag antar att jag har ärvt superkrafter från farmor,'' skojade jag.

Paul bara log och gick ut ur rummet. ''Vi ses imorgon!'' ropade han precis innan han gick ut ur huset.

Jag såg honom gå iväg ut i skogen när jag viskade:

''Vi ses i morgon.''

* * *

**Pauls POV**

Hon sade att hon ville att något sådant skulle hända henne. Något övernaturligt. Som jag, kanske. Jag hoppades det, hoppades jag att hon inte skulle hata mig för den jag var när hon äntligen skulle få veta. För jag brydde mig verkligen om henne. Jag gjorde verkligen, det. Jag gick direkt in i den djupa skogen och skiftade. Direkt så kunde jag höra Sams röst i mitt huvud.

_Var har du varit?  
_  
_Du var hos Tylers igen, eller hur?_Det var Jared.

Jag morrade. _Nej, det var jag inte.  
_  
Men jag kunde inte hålla mina tankar från Allie.

_Paul, _varnade Sam mig, _du måste ta det här på allvar. Vi har en igel som springer omkring här.  
_  
_Jag vet.  
_  
Sam fortsatte. _Du måste ta skiftet i morgon. Jag har några saker att göra som måste göras.  
_  
_När? _frågade jag.

_Runt lunch.  
_  
Skit. Nu kunde jag inte ...

_Du måste prioritera, Paul. Jag vet vad du går igenom, men du måste fortfarande göra det här. Du kan vara med henne en annan gång._

Jag var arg. Jag ville inte göra det. Tänk om hon inte var ledig någon annan gång? Det var inte som att jag visste allt hon hade för sig under dagarna.

_Okej._

Jag skiftade tillbaka till mänsklig form och satte på mina shorts.

Jag var inte långt från Allies hus, jag hade flyttat mig i cirklar. Från platsen där jag stod, gömd bakom buskar och träd, kunde jag se rakt in i vardagsrummet - och jag såg Allie gå omkring där. Hon gick fram till en bokhylla, sökte bland böckerna och till sist plockade hon ut en som hon tog med sig till soffan vid eldstaden.

Jag kunde stå i evigheter och bara titta på henne, men jag visste att jag var tvungen att gå tillbaka till flocken. Jag suckade, gick tillbaka in i skogen och skiftade. Och sedan sprang jag.

* * *

**Okänd POV**

Det här stället stank verkligen. Jäkla vargar. Jag skyndade genom buskarna. Jag var nästan där, men lukten gjorde mig illamående.

Där var huset. Det var en liten stuga. Så typiskt. Den äldre kvinnan var inte hemma, men flickan var. Hela min kropp fylldes av hat när jag såg henne genom glasfönstret. Hon var stor nu. Snart vuxen ...

Jag hatade det. Jag hatade det faktum att jag fick vänta. Men det var inte rätt tillfälle, inte ännu. Men snart. Snart skulle jag få min hämnd. Jag hade väntat så länge ...

Jag kände hur min hals brann. Jag skulle behöva äta snart, så jag kunde inte stå här hela natten. Det skulle ta lite tid att hitta ett lämpligt offer också. Jag bestämde mig för att flytta närmare stan. Jag var där på nolltid. Jag spanade i området letade efter något gott. Det dröjde inte länge förrän jag såg en ung flicka gå ut från en gränd. Hon måste ha varit omkring arton, med långt och silkeslent svart hår och ljus hud - hon hade på sig ett par smala jeans och en litet linne, inget annat. Det såg kallt ut. Snart skulle hon inte någonsin bli kall längre.

Jag flyttade mig långsamt framför henne, så att hon såg mig komma. Det var så mycket roligare när de kämpade emot, när jag fick en riktig jakt. När hon såg mig vände hon omedelbart och började gå snabbt i motsatt riktning. Jag följde långsamt efter henne. Jag ville skrämma henne, få henne att springa.

Hallå där!'' ropade jag. ''Var tror du att du är på väg?''

Det var då hon började springa. Jag flinade och sprang så att jag stod rätt framför henne, blockerade hennes väg. Jag fick en snabb glimt av hennes ansikte. Hon var rädd.

''Snälla, snälla skada mig inte... '' grät hon.

''Åh, det kommer inte att göra ont, '' sade jag, och kämpade emot lusten att döda henne där och då. ''Du kommer inte att känna någonting, jag lovar.''

Hon sökte något i hennes handväska med skakiga händer. Jag tittade på henne, road, när jag såg att hon drog ut en burk pepparspray och riktade den mot mig.

''Det kommer inte att hjälpa, gumman.''

Jag kunde inte hålla mig längre, jag var tvungen att äta. På bara en sekund hade jag flyttat mig så att jag stod precis bakom henne. Jag flyttade hennes hår från hennes axel, så att nacken var bar. Jag hörde hennes blod pumpa genom venerna i hennes kropp. Hon luktade svagt av svett, vaniljparfym och öl. Hon måste ha varit på en fest av något slag.

''Snälla ...''hon gnällde hon när jag lade mina läppar mot hennes hals.

Jag visade ingen nåd när jag bet henne och började dricka. Hon skrek till en början, men efter en sekund eller så blev hon tyst. Allt som hördes var sörplande.

Åh, den söta smaken av blod! Och hennes var så rent ... Jag ville inte slösa något av det.

När jag var klar tog jag kroppen med mig och dumpade den i en container inte långt från den plats jag hittade henne. Jag brydde mig inte om hon hittades. Jag tänkte inte stanna här mycket längre. Bara tills jag hade fått min hämnd på den fördömda tjejen.

Innan jag stängt locket för att täcka liket tog jag en snabb titt på det. Hon hade varit väldigt söt. En skam, egentligen. Men jag brydde mig inte. Allt jag visste var att jag älskade jakten.


	10. Han kom aldrig

**Jag äger inte Twilight**

* * *

Jag satt på verandan och väntade på Paul. Han borde ha kommit redan. Jag plockade upp min mobil för att se vad klockan var. Fem minuter över ett. Jag suckade.

Jag tittade ner på mina kläder. Jag hade på en av mina, enligt mig, bästa outfits - ett par svarta jeans, ett lila linne, en svart kofta och slutligen en lila scarf runt halsen.

Jag tänkte inte på Paul som en kille som dumpade tjejer bara så där, egentligen. Men hur kunde jag veta det? Jag hade bara känt honom i några veckor, kanske var han inte alls som jag föreställde mig honom.

Farmor hade gått över till Billy för ungefär en timme sedan. Hon nämnde något om ett möte, men jag var inte säker. En plötslig rörelse i skogen fick mig att haja till. Jag tittade upp och såg Jacob springa mot mig.

''Hej Allie,'' sade han när han satte sig bredvid mig på verandan, och sträckte ut benen.

''Hej,'' sade jag tyst. ''Han kommer inte, eller hur?''

Jacob skakade på huvudet. ''Nej, tyvärr.''

Jag suckade igen och reste mig. ''Jag antar att det är mitt fel för att ens hoppats att han faktiskt skulle dyka upp.''

Jag började gå bort från huset, med händerna i fickorna på jeansen, på väg mot den stig som ledde till stranden. Jacob reste sig upp och joggade efter mig. ''Han är inte så Allie, tro mig. Men jag tänker inte ljuga, det fanns en tid då han, ja ... inte riktigt brydde sig om tjejers känslor. Du måste lita på mig, han har förändrats mycket. Och han ville komma, men han var tvungen att ta hand om några grejer.''

''Ja, grejer ...'' muttrade jag och försökte desperat bekämpa de tårar som hotade att fly mina ögon. Varför blev jag så upprörd över Paul? Jag menar, han var precis som vilken kille som helst ... eller hur?

När vi nådde stranden gick jag ner till vattnet och tog av mig skorna innan jag gick rakt ut i det iskalla vatten.

''Vad fan håller du på med Allie?'' skrek Jacob när jag gick ytterligare ett steg.

''Vad ser det ut som? Jag ska ta en simtur.''

Det var isande kallt, mina ben var redan stela, så jag hade lite svårt att röra mig. Plötsligt grep ett par starka armar mig runt midjan bakifrån och drog mig ur vattnet, tillbaka till stranden.

''Allie, vad fan? Är du galen?'' sade Jacob. Han var arg.

Jag rös. För att vara ärlig hade jag ingen aning om varför jag gick ner i vattnet. Jag kanske var galen. Jag hade aldrig reagerat så här förut, speciellt inte på grund av en kille. Jacob gnuggade sina händer upp och ner för mina armar i ett försök att göra mig varm. Jag blev långsamt varmare.

''Jag är ledsen.''

''Det borde du vara,'' sade Jacob mellan sammanbitna tänder. ''Vad skulle ha hänt om ingen var här för att få dig ur vattnet, va?''

Jag sänkte min blick och stirrade på mina fötter. Jag visste att om jag pratade mer skulle jag förmodligen göra honom argare. Men hans röst mjuknade.

''Paul bryr sig verkligen om dig Allie. Varför kan du inte se det?''

''Varför kom han inte då?''

''Åh, Allie ...'' sade han smärtsamt. ''Jag önskar jag kunde berätta, men jag kan inte.''

Toppen. Fler hemligheter. Det slutade aldrig, gjorde det? Det fortsatte bara att komma, mer och mer.

''Vilken överraskning,'' sade jag uttryckslöst, och satte mig i sanden. Jag brydde mig inte om mina snyggaste kläder var förstörda nu. Vinden blåste i mitt ansikte, kall och frisk.

''Du vet att du kommer att bli förkyld om du stannar här för länge?'' sade Jakob.

''Jag blir inte sjuk lätt. Du kan gå om du vill, men jag ska stanna här en stund.''

Han skakade på huvudet och satte sig bredvid mig. Hans kropp utstrålade värme. ''Jag stannar.''

Vi satt där tysta i vad som kändes som en evighet. Ingen av oss kände för att prata, eller kanske hade vi bara inte hittat rätt ord att säga.

* * *

Senare på kvällen satt jag i köket och åt middag, när någon plötsligt knackade på dörren. Jag reste mig långsamt och gick ut i hallen för att öppna. Utanför stod ingen annan än en tydligt nervös Paul. För en gångs skull hade han faktiskt en skjorta och ett par långa jeans på sig. Och som vanligt han såg väldigt bra ut.

''Vad vill du?'' frågade jag och korsade armarna över bröstet.

''Får jag komma in?'', frågade han.

''Det beror på.''

''Allie, snälla,'' bad han. ''Jag är ledsen, jag planerade aldrig att inte dyka upp, jag svär.''

Jag suckade och gjorde en gest åt honom att komma in. Han följde mig in i köket. Men när jag försökte att sätta mig ner han drog upp mig igen, så att vi bara stod några centimeter ifrån varandra.

''Jag gillar verkligen dig Allie,'' sade han mjukt och lutade min haka upp så att jag kunde se hans mörka, vackra ögon. ''Snälla lita på mig.''

När jag såg in i hans ögon, och hörde hans ärliga ord, glömde jag helt allt som hade hänt den dagen - alla mina tvivel. Hur kunde jag någonsin ha tvivlat på honom? Hur kan någon tvivla honom? Han verkade så ... uppriktig.

Jag svalde när hans finger lade tillrätta en hårslinga bakom mitt öra. ''Jag gillar verkligen dig också Paul.''

Han flinade. ''Så vi är okej?''

Jag nickade. ''Vi är okej.''

Jag satte mig igen för att avsluta min måltid. När jag tittade på Paul igen han verkade lite förvirrad.

''Vad är det?'' frågade jag honom, något förvirrad nu också.

''Ehm ... Har du något emot om jag stannar här?''

''Nej, självklart inte! Vill du ha något att äta?''

Han kastade en blick på kylskåpet, och sedan vändes hans mörka ögon tillbaka mot mig. ''Nej, det är lugnt.''

Jag ryckte på axlarna. ''Okej.''

Han satte sig på motsatt sida av bordet och började trumma med fingrarna på bordet. Jag kände hans ögon på mig när jag åt. Det var ganska störande  
eftersom jag aldrig gillade när någon såg mig äta, och också för att han fick mig att rodna. Den sista delen var mer störande.

''Vi kanske kan gå ut imorgon istället?'' frågade han, rätt upp och ner.

Jag tittade upp på honom. ''Va?''

''Jag sade att vi kanske kan gå ut imorgon istället,'' upprepade han.

''Jag antar att vi kan det ...'' svarade jag, och förde gaffeln med spaghetti sakta upp mot min mun samtidigt som jag tittade på honom.

Han harklade sig och började trumma fingrarna mot bordet. Han gjorde det ofta.

När jag ätit min middag tog jag Paul med mig upp till mitt loft. Stegen knarrade under hans tyngd när han klättrade upp.

''Så det är här du bor?'' sade han och böjde sig ner så att han inte skulle slå huvudet i taket. Jag satte mig på min säng och tittade på honom.

''Tja, jag lever faktiskt inte här uppe, jag bara sover,'' sade jag till honom.

''Sova är att leva,'' svarade han och blinkade.

''Haha.'' Jag himlade med ögonen.

Han satte sig på golvet bredvid min säng. Jag hoppades att han inte märkte hur dammigt det var. Jag hade inte städat det en enda gång sedan jag kom och bodde hos farmor.

''Paul ...'' började jag sakta, visste inte riktigt hur jag skulle säga det. ''Minns du Christian?''

Hans ansikte mörknade. ''Hur kan jag glömma honom?''

Jag bet mig i läppen. ''Jag är orolig. Tänk om han verkligen kommer tillbaka?''

''Oroa dig inte för honom Allie. Han kommer aldrig nära dig.''

Jag suckade. ''Du säger det, men hur vet du?''

Han reste sig från golvet och satte sig vid mig på sängen. Sen tog han tag i min högra hand och smekte den sakta. Jag svalde och kände mitt hjärta pumpa som galet.

''Lita på mig.''

Jag tog inte upp det igen. Jag litade på honom.


	11. Hamburgare

**Jag äger inte Twilight, endast mina egna karaktärer**

* * *

_Boom!_

''Aahh!'' skrek jag och satt rakt upp i sängen.

Jag såg mig omkring, försökte hitta källan till det ljud som hade skrämt mig så. Jag andades tungt och vände mig om för att sitta på sängkanten.

Åska. Så länge jag kunde minnas hade jag varit rädd för det. Jag visste inte om det var det buller det gjorde eller möjligheten att blixten skulle slå ner någonstans i närheten av mig. Allt jag visste var att det skrämde mig.

Jag hörde ett annat dunder och kröp ihop under täcket igen. Jag försökte hålla mig så lugn som möjligt.

''Allie? Är du vaken?'' hörde jag farmor ropa från nedervåningen.

''Ja, '' svarade jag darrigt. ''Vad är det?''

Stegen gav en hel del ljud när hon klättrade upp.

''Jo, jag skulle ... Vänta, är du okej?'' frågade hon när hon såg mig gömma mig i min säng med, uppenbarligen, ett mycket skrämt uttryck i ansiktet.

''Inte egentligen, nej, '' mumlade jag. ''Jag tycker inte om åska.''

Farmor gick fram till sängen och satte sig på kanten, och strök min panna sakta.

''Det är inget fel med det Allison. Vi har alla våra rädslor.''''Du behöver inte... '' sade jag, så tyst att jag nästan inte kunde höra det själv.

''Vad sa du?'' frågade hon och höll sin hand vid örat som hon tenderade att göra när hon hade svårt att höra vad någon sade.

''Du behöver inte farmor. Du är ju inte rädd för någonting.''

Jag vände på huvudet och tittade ut genom fönstret, bara för att rycka till när en blixt lyste upp den mörka himlen utanför.

Farmor suckade och skakade på huvudet. ''Åh, jag har saker jag är rädd för Allison. Tro mig, det har jag.''

''Som vad?'' frågade jag skeptisk.

''Min djupaste rädsla är att något dåligt skulle hända dig. Jag skulle inte kunna leva med mig själv om det gjorde det. Du betyder väldigt, väldigt mycket för mig - du är det enda barnbarn jag har!''

Jag blev verkligen rörd av vad hon sade, men jag hade fortfarande svårt att tro att hon faktiskt var rädd för något. Det var bara inte rätt. Hon var så stark.

Jag förblev tyst en stund - liksom farmor - tills hon stod upp och tittade på hennes armbandsur och såg skräckslagen ut när hon såg tiden.

''Åh, jag är sen ... Kommer du att vara okej på egen hand ett tag? Jag måste gå och träffa någon.''

''Ja, jag klarar mig, '' sade jag tacksamt och drog en hand genom mitt nu något ovårdade hår.

''Okej, hej då!'' sade farmor och försvann ner för stegen.

En stund senare upphörde åskan och regnet. Sedan kom jag att tänka på Paul. Paul hade aldrig berättat för mig när han skulle dyka upp! Han kunde stå på min veranda när som helst ... det fick mig igång.

Jag rusade ur sängen och tog ett par jeans och en svart, långärmad tröja som hängde över en stol. Jag klädde snabbt på mig och skyndade ner för att gå in i köket och ...

''Aj!'' sade jag, min röst dämpades eftersom jag hade mitt ansikte tryckt mot någons bröstkorg.

Av ren instinkt höjde jag knytnävarna för att slå inkräktaren i ansiktet - och var precis på väg att slå honom - när han backade och jag kunde se vem han var.

''Wow, ta det lugnt tigern, '' sade han och höll upp sina händer där jag kunde se dem.

''Paul?'' sade jag förvånad och kände min haka sjunka ner till golvet.

''Du tänker väl fortfarande inte på att slå mig, gör du?'' frågade han försiktigt och tittade på mina händer.

Jag insåg att jag fortfarande var i försvars-läge och sänkte snabbt mina armar och höll dem låsta mot mina sidor.

Jag stirrade på honom. ''Du vet att det var ditt fel va? Eftersom att du bröt dig in i mitt hus - igen. Eller hur?''

''Jag skulle inte riktigt säga att jag bröt mig in, eftersom dörren var öppen när jag kom hit,'' påpekade han och flinade.

Åh, vad jag ville utplåna det där störande flinet från hans ansikte! Men jag hade inga bra motargument, så jag tyckte det var bäst att inte säga mer om det.

''Du vet, vissa kan tro att du inte gillar mig när du håller på att försöka slå mig hela tiden.''

''Åh, verkligen?'''' sade jag sarkastiskt.

''Så är du redo att gå?'' sade han och bytte ämne.

''Vart är vi på väg?'', frågade jag.

''Jag tänkte att vi kan åka till Port Angeles och äta något, men om du vill göra något annat... ''

''Nej, det är lugnt, '' avbröt jag. ''Det låter som en jättebra idé, '' tillade jag nervöst.

Jag hade aldrig varit på en dejt tidigare. Egentligen hade jag aldrig ens tänkt på det, av någon anledning.

''Låt mig bara hämta min jacka.''

När jag gick ut i hallen för att hämta min gamla jacka, såg jag att en annan hängde bredvid min. Jag kände inte igen den först, men när jag tog den såg jag att det var Pauls jacka - den som han lät mig låna för ungefär en vecka sedan. Jag hade glömt att lämna tillbaka den. Han sade att jag kunde lämna tillbaka den när jag hade köpt en ny, så jag bestämde i princip där och då att jag skulle köpa en ny inom några dagar. Jag tog den med mig när vi gick till Pauls bil som stod parkerad utanför.

Jag gick runt bilen till passagerarsidan och var precis på väg att öppna dörren och hoppa in, men Paul hann före.

''Varsågod, '' sade han och flinade när han öppnade dörren åt mig. Jag hade inte ens tackat honom ännu.

Jag höjde ett ögonbryn och försökte att inte visa hur road jag var på grund av hans till synes entusiastiska beteende. ''Tack.''

Jag hoppade in och satte på mig säkerhetsbältet på. Paul satte nyckeln i tändningslåset och motorn gick igång. Han sträckte ut handen mot radion och tryckte på on-knappen.

Radiostationen var samma som när han gav mig skjuts hem - på den regniga dagen när jag hade gått till Jakob. Fast den här gången var det inte Frank Sinatra, utan Louis Armstrong.

''_What a wonderful world.''_ Märkligt att han inte hade ändrat den.

''Louis Armstrong, eller hur?'' sade Paul och tittade på mig en gång innan hans ögon vände tillbaka till vägen.

Jag nickade. ''Japp. Hur visste du? Jag vet att du egentligen inte lyssnar på den här typen av musik.''

Jag sneglade på honom och lade märke till någonting mycket märkligt. Rodnade han? Rodnade Paul verkligen?

''Jag, äh ... '' sade han generat och kliade sig i nacken. ''Jo jag... jag typ kollade up det.''

''Varför?'' frågade jag honom förvånat.

''Åh, jag ... '' mumlade han.

''Det är lugnt, '' sade jag till honom snabbt. Jag hade svårt att se honom så obekväm. ''Du behöver inte berätta varför.''

''Verkligen?''

''Ja, '' försäkrade jag honom, och släppte ämnet. ''Jag har din jacka förresten,'' lade jag till. ''Tack för att jag fick låna den. Jag är ledsen för att det tog så lång tid att ge den tillbaka. Jag ska köpa en annan om en dag eller så.''

''Jag helt hade glömt bort det, '' sade han och log. Det fanns inte ett spår av en rodnad i ansiktet.

''Ledsen, '' bad jag om ursäkt.

''Inga problem. Jag behöver den egentligen inte ändå.''

* * *

''Så ... '' frågade jag en stund senare''... när vi är där?''

''Ganska snart, '' svarade han, och började vissla till låten som spelades på radion.

Det var ganska konstigt hur han helt plötsligt kunde varje låt som spelades. Riktigt konstigt ...

''Jag har aldrig varit i Port Angeles innan, så jag hoppas du vet vart vi ska.''

''Inga problem, '' sade han och log, höll ögonen på vägen.

Jag satt tyst en stund. Jag kikade på honom då och då. Jag märkte hur han hela tiden drog sin hand genom håret som om han försökte fixa det, men det såg alltid detsamma ut efteråt. Jag såg hur han kisade med ögonen varje gång han körde mot solen, vilket fick honom att se mycket yngre än han var. Det gjorde faktiskt honom ganska söt. Han såg alltid mycket bra ut, men jag tyckte att det barnsliga i honom ibland fick honom att se... ja, ännu snyggare ut om det var möjligt.

Jag kikade på honom igen, och den här gången såg han på mig tillbaka. Mitt ansikte hettade och jag tittade snabbt bort, generad för att ha åkt fast.

''Du kan titta på mig om du vill, '' sade han och flinade. ''Jag har inget emot det,'' tillade han kaxigt.

''Haha, '' sade jag, fortfarande röd i ansiktet.

* * *

Paul parkerade sin bil utanför en hamburgerrestaurang. Precis när jag var på väg att kliva ur stod Paul utanför bildörren och öppnade den för mig.

''Tack, '' sade jag, men gav honom en underlig blick när jag hoppade ur.

''Vad, har jag något i mitt ansikte?'' skämtade han.

''Nej, herrn'' retade jag, med tyngdpunkt på det senare ordet.

''Åh, kom igen. Jag kan inte låta bli att vara en gentleman kring dig. Det skrämmer mig också, tro mig. Jag har förändrats mycket sedan jag träffade dig Allie.''

Jag bara log och skakade på huvudet, och sedan vi gick in tillsammans.

Det var inte mycket folk, så det var lätt att få ett bord. Paul tog tag i min hand - som fick mitt hjärta att hoppa över ett slag - och ledde mig till ett hörnbord vid fönstret. På ett ögonblick var det en servitris vid vårt bord.

''Hej, vad får det lov att vara?'' frågade hon med en sockersöt röst.

Hon var ung, antagligen i tidiga tjugoårsåldern och hade långt brunt hår. Hennes ögon var stora och hade en varm brun färg. Hon var lite kort, men mycket vacker.

När Paul beställde åt oss slet hon aldrig blicken ifrån honom - och hon slutade aldrig att le! Åh, jag ville bara sparka henne ... vänta, vad? Varför jag tänkte på att slå henne? Jag hade aldrig hamnat i slagsmål i hela mitt liv, och speciellt inte på grund av något sådant. Ja, jag tyckte om Paul mycket men jag kunde omöjligen tro att jag skulle ha honom för mig själv, eller hur? Jag menar, han är en attraktiv kille och massor av tjejer skulle nog vilja gå ut med honom, servitrisen var en av dem. Men det gjorde mig så arg att hon flirtade med honom rakt framför ögonen på mig! Jag kokade inuti, så när hon till slut lämnade bordet tog jag ett djupt andetag och slöt ögonen för att lugna mig själv.

'''Är du okej?'' frågade Paul plötsligt.

Jag öppnade mina ögon och såg rakt in i hans. ''Ja, jag mår bra,'' mumlade jag.

''Det ser inte ut som att du gör det. Är något fel?''

''Nej, allt är bra, '' ljög jag och tittade ut genom fönstret. Jag visste att om jag tittade på honom så skulle han se rakt igenom min lögn.

''Kom igen Allie. Titta på mig.''

Jag vände mitt huvud, motvilligt, och gav upp.

''Åh, okej då. Det är bara ... är det fel av mig att, hm, vill slå upp den där tjejen för att hon flirtar med dig?'' Jag gömde mitt ansikte i mina händer. ''Det är hemskt att ens tänka så, jag vet. Och jag vill inte, jag bara ... ''

Jag kikade igenom mina fingrar på Paul. Han verkade inte arg alls. Faktum var att han log.

''Allie, '' började han. ''Om någon kille flirtade med dig skulle jag vilja slå honom för att ens försöka.''

''Verkligen?''

Han nickade. ''Jag är inte intresserad av andra tjejer Allie.''

Och det var allt det tog. Bara en mening och jag trodde på honom fullständigt. Jag fick en sorts bubblande känsla inom mig som fick mig att vilja dansa och hoppa och skrika - han gillade mig, Paul tyckte om mig, och ingen annan än mig! Åh, det gjorde mig så lycklig. Men det är klart att jag inte dansade eller hoppade eller skrek, bara på insidan.

''Och jag är inte intresserad av några andra killar.''

Han såg nästan lättad ut.

Samma servitris kom in med våra hamburgare, men Paul bara såg på henne för att säga tack, och sedan började han och jag prata.

''Du vet, jag vet inte riktigt så mycket om dig, '' sade jag innan jag tog en tugga av min hamburgare. Det smakade riktigt bra, jag förstod varför Paul gillade det här stället.

''Jag vet inte mycket om dig heller, '' svarade han och drack Cola. ''Vad är din favoritmat?''

Jag höll upp en hand för att visa för honom att vänta tills jag hade svalt.

''Jag antar att det skulle vara någon slags kycklingrätt. Men jag gillar vegetarisk mat en hel del också. Din?''

''Definitivt hamburgare, '' log han.

''Jag kunde aldrig ha gissat det, '' sade jag ironiskt.

''Okej, favoritfärg?''

''Grön.''

''Min är blå.''

''Min tur, '' sade jag och tänkte på en fråga. ''Familj?''

''Jag bor med min mamma, men jag är oftast hos Sam och Emily.''

''Hm. Tja, du vet redan hur jag har det, så ... ''

''Ja. Favorit hobby?''

''Läsa.''

''Jag säger klipphoppning.''

''Jag fattar fortfarande inte hur ni kan göra det. Är du inte rädd?'' frågade jag honom och rynkade pannan.

''Nej. Jag älskar det.''

Jag skakade på huvudet. ''Jag tycker fortfarande att du är galen.''

Han skrattade. ''Nästa fråga då. Favoritprogram på tv? Jag har egentligen inte något.''

''Criminal Minds. Eller någon vetenskapsprogram.''

''Intressant.''

Och så fortsatte det. Vi frågade varandra alla möjliga frågor. Jag måste säga att det fanns mycket mer att veta om Paul än jag trodde.

* * *

Tiden gick snabbt, och innan jag visste ordet av stod vi på verandan utanför mitt hus.

''Vill du stanna på middag?'' frågade jag honom.

''Nej tack, jag måste gå. Sam väntar på mig.''

''Åh, okej,'' sade jag och kände mig en liten bit besviken.

''Men oroa dig inte, du får se mer av mig snart, '' retades han. Varför kunde han inte släppa det snart!

Han flyttade sig närmare mig så att vi bara stod centimeter isär. Mitt hjärta dunkade som galet. Skulle han kyssa mig?

Han lutade sig fram och gav mig en kyss på pannan. Det var inte en ''riktig'' kyss, men det spelade ingen roll. Jag trodde seriöst att mitt hjärta slutade slå, då hans varma läppar rörde vid min hud.

''Vi ses.''


	12. Silverpäls

**Jag har inte uppdaterat på evigheter, jag vet... Ledsen :(**

**Jag äger inte Twilight**

* * *

''Blir kyckling bra?'' frågade jag farmor över axeln. ''Är det okej?''

Jag försökte planera vad vi skulle äta till middag de närmaste dagarna, men farmor gjorde det ganska svårt på grund av hennes bristande uppmärksamhet. Hon pratade i telefon med någon och hade gjort det i flera timmar.

''Åh, bry dig inte om mig, '' muttrade jag för mig själv och kände mig oerhört irriterad. ''Jag får väl bara ... göra det här själv.''

Jag lade pennan på bordet i vardagsrummet och plockade upp listan som jag skrivit. Den fick lov att duga. Om farmor ville äta någonting annat fick hon fixa det själv.

Jag önskade att jag kunde ringa Jacob, men farmor ockuperade telefonen och de få gånger jag faktiskt hade ringt honom svarade han inte. Jag antog att han ignorerade mig som alla andra gjorde - inklusive Paul. Jag hade inte hört från honom på ett bra tag, även fast att han sade att vi skulle träffas igen snart.

Jag tittade ut genom fönstret. Det var ganska okej väder utanför. Jag kanske skulle gå en promenad?

Tio minuter senare var jag ute i skogen med Hubble och gick min vanliga väg mot stranden. Det var dödstyst, jag kunde inte höra en enda fågel. Hubble var tyst också. Det var inte likt honom. Det var konstigt ... det var som att hela skogen höll andan och väntade.

Plötsligt bestämde jag mig för att göra något annorlunda, något som jag aldrig hade gjort förut. Jag fortsatte inte på stigen till stranden, i stället gjorde jag en högersväng och lämnade stigen. Jag vet inte riktigt varför jag gjorde det, det var som om jag drogs till någonting. Jag visste inte vart jag gick, gick mina fötter gick av sig själva.

Jag tänkte på Paul igen. Eftersom jag inte hade hans nummer kunde jag inte ringa honom. Och jag visste inte var han bodde. Jag antar att jag bara kunde vänta på att han skulle kontakta mig.

Jag började nynna. Det var en låt som ofta fastnade i mitt huvud. Jag minns att min mamma sjöng den för mig när jag var liten, men jag kom inte ihåg namnet på den.

Hubble följde mig långsamt, jag höll inte en så hög fart. Jag slöt mina ögon för en sekund och bara njöt av tystnaden omkring mig.

Plötsligt bröts en gren på mitten. Jag stelnade, såg mig omkring - och såg ingenting. Inget annat än träd och stenar och grönt. Jag kunde ha svurit på att något stort hade brutit grenen.

_Knak_.

Jag hoppade till och såg mig omkring igen. Det var någonting där ute, jag visste det. Hubble kände det också. Han höll sin nos högt i luften, sniffade efter någonting. Jag knäböjde bredvid honom.

''Vad är det pojken?'' viskade jag och svepte mina ögon över träden ännu en gång.

Hubble var fortfarande tyst. Han höll ögonen på en plats någonstans bakom mig och blinkade inte. Jag förstod genast - det var något där. Jag vände mig om mycket långsamt ...

Sedan såg jag den. Den var som något jag aldrig sett förut i mitt liv. Den var stor, inte som de vanliga som jag hade sett på TV. Den hade grå päls, som silver nästan, och stora, mörka ögon. De verkade bekanta ... men hur kunde de vara det?

Den rörde sig inte. Det var uppenbart att den hade sett mig. De mörka ögonen stirrade på mig, intensivt. Det kändes som om jag hade stirrat tillbaka in i dem i en evighet när vargen plötsligt vände om och sprang.

Jag stod där i en minut eller två, helt förlamad - miljontals olika tankar som studsade omkring i mitt huvud. Hade jag blivit galen? Och varför kändes det som om jag hade sett de där ögonen förut?

* * *

Jag var ute en stund, och när jag kom hem igen hade det börjat bli mörkt. Både Hubble och jag var väldigt trötta, vi släpade oss nästan fram.

Lamporna var tända i huset när vi kom dit. Jag lät Hubble gå till sin hundkoja och fäste kedjan i halsbandet.

''Vi ses i morgon, '' viskade jag i hans öra och klappade hans huvud. Sen började jag gå mot ytterdörren. När jag nådde verandan hörde jag något där inne, så jag stannade upp. Det verkade som farmor pratade med någon. Jag smög fram till ett av fönstren och försökte lyssna.

_''Hon såg mig, Gladys. Vad skulle jag ha gjort?''_

''Först och främst borde du inte ha varit där alls! Du vet hur frustrerad hon varit när det gäller allt det här - att vi håller allt ifrån henne!

Pratade de om mig?

_'' Jag vet.''  
_  
_'' Och jag vet om präglingen, Paul.''  
_  
Paul? Varför var han där? Jag kände nästan ett sting av smärta när jag tänkte på att han kom över, men inte för att träffa mig. Fåniga jag ... Och vad prägling? Någon form av konstig sjukdom?

_'' Jag borde ha fattat det ... ''  
_  
_'' Jag vill inte att hon ska bli inblandad i den här röran, men eftersom hon är måltavlan så tror jag att hon förtjänar att veta. Men jag tror att du måste berätta för henne.''_

_'' Hon kommer inte att tro mig. Hon är alldeles för logisk för det. Hon tror inte på några saker som de här.''_

_'' Men hon är förstående, Paul. Och för att vara ärlig, så tror jag att hon skulle ta det svårare om jag berättade det för henne.''_

_''Okej då. Jag ska prata med henne, nån dag. Men det kommer att förstöra mycket.''  
_  
I nästa sekund öppnades ytterdörren och Paul gick ut. Jag tryckte mig snabbt mot väggen och höll andan och hoppades att han inte skulle se mig eller höra mig.

Lyckligtvis gjorde han inte det. Han försvann in i skogen och jag släppte ut en suck innan jag gick in.

* * *

**Pauls POV**

Jag visste att hon trodde att jag inte hade sett henne. Jag antog att låta henne tro det skulle få henne att känna sig en hel del bättre, så jag bestämde mig för att inte säga ett ord om det.

Hon skulle nog inte vilja se mig mer, eftersom jag inte besökt henne eller något. Jag önskade att jag kunde, men Sam fick mig att ta ännu fler pass än vanligt. Det var nästan som han inte ville att jag skulle träffa henne, men jag visste bättre än att tro det om Sam. Han hade varit mycket förstående när det kom till killarnas präglingar, så varför skulle jag vara ett undantag? Och dessutom visste jag att vi hade en igel på vårt territorium.

Hur skulle hon ta allt efter att jag hade sagt det till henne? Från vad jag hört från de andra killarna som hade präglats på tjejer, så var de rädda som fan till att börja med, men sedan ändrade de sig på något sätt och accepterade allt mer än gärna.

Skulle Allie vara så förstående som Gladys sade? Tänk om hon såg mig som ett monster och aldrig ville prata med mig igen ... någonsin? Jag kunde inte ens uthärda tanken för en sekund. Hon var mitt allt, hon bara ... hon visste det bara inte.

Jag skyndade vidare in i skogen innan jag skiftade och började springa. Jag hade övat på att sätta upp en slags skyddsvägg i mitt huvud, försökte fokusera på något annat än tankarna om Allie. Hittills hade det fungerat.

* * *

**Allies POV  
**  
Jag träffade inte Paul de följande dagarna, och farmor lät mig inte ens gå och träffa Jacob. Något var mycket fel. Det var som att jag kunde känna spänningen i luften var jag än gick. Jag hade försökt ringa Jacob varje gång farmor lämnade telefonen, men han svarade ändå inte.

Farmor körde mig åtminstone till Port Angeles så att jag kunde köpa en ordentlig jacka, men annars fick jag inte lämna huset förutom när jag var tvungen att gå med Hubble. Och när jag gick med honom var vi tvungna att gå nära huset så att farmor kunde se oss hela tiden.

Det gjorde mig galen, att inte veta någonting. Jag lämnades utanför, och det kändes inte bra. Farmor tillbringade större delen - okej, i stort sett all - av sin tid vid telefonen.

En dag var det hemskt väder ute. Vinden blåste och regnet öste ner. Jag satt i vardagsrummet och läste en bok och farmor satt vid telefonen med en kopp te, pratandes.

Det var ganska kallt inne, så jag hade lindat in mig i en filt och satt ett par extra strumpor på mina fötter. Det var nästan helt tyst, allt som hördes var regnet och farmors dämpade röst från hallen.

Plötsligt hördes det en högljudd knackning på dörren. Jag ryckte till och tappade nästan min bok på golvet. Vem var ute i det här vädret?

Det visade sig att farmor inte hade hört knackningen eftersom jag fortfarande kunde höra hennes röst från hallen. Jag suckade och lade ner min bok för att gå och öppna dörren. Jag släpade benen efter mig, ut för att öppna och gick förbi farmor som omedelbart slutade prata när hon såg mig. Hon pratade säkert hemligheter igen ...

''Jag ska bara öppna dörren, '' sade jag till henne och himlade med ögonen åt henne uttryck. Det var inte så stor grej, eller?

Hon såg ut som att hon skulle invända, men jag hade redan gått fram till dörren och öppnat.

Utanför stod Jacob. Han var genomblöt från att gå, bara från sin bil, i regnet.

Han log mot mig och höjde handen.

'' Hej.''

'' Hej Jacob, '' hälsade jag honom kallt. '' Vad gör du här? Varför har du inte svarat när jag ringt dig?'' _De ytterst få gånger farmor låtit mig använda telefonen._

Han måste ha hördt frustrationen i min röst, eftersom han fick ett skyldigt uttryck i ansiktet.

'' Ja, just det ... Min, eh, telefon fungerar inte.''

_Det var den värsta ursäkt jag någonsin hört!_tänkte jag ilsket. Jag började bli trött på det här. Men jag sade ingenting om det.

''Du kanske ska fixa den då'' föreslog jag, försökte dölja kylan i min röst - men jag visste att han hörde den ändå.

''Kan jag ... um, komma in?'' frågade han hoppfullt.

Jag suckade. "Visst".

Jacob såg sig omkring, och såg ut som om han aldrig hade sett något som liknande huset förut.

''Vad är det?'' sade jag och gav honom en konstig blick.

Hans ögon rusade över hallen och sedan, snabbt, så vände de sig mot mig.

''Jag har inte varit i det här huset på länge. Jag har sett utsidan av det, men ...''

''Snälla, bli inte för nostalgisk nu.''

Han ignorerade min kommentar. ''Har du något emot om jag kollar runt lite?''

Jag ryckte på axlarna. ''Egentligen inte.''

När Jacob gick sin rundtur i huset gick jag tillbaka till vardagsrummet och började läsa igen. Jag skulle ha haft det alldeles utmärkt om det inte hade varit för ännu en knackning på dörren. Den här gången öppnade farmor inte heller, och jag drämde nästan boken i soffan när jag ställde mig upp och gick ut ur rummet argt, för att öppna. Varför höll folk på och knacka – störande – så här?

Och naturligtvis kunde farmor inte öppna eftersom hon talade med någon i telefon. Hon kunde inte bara tala om för personen att vänta en minut eller två och gå de få stegen till dörren, nej. Jag var tvungen. Igen.

Jag antog att ha lämnats utanför allt, att Jacob inte ringt mig och att inte ha sett Paul på ett tag hade gjort mig ganska upprörd på ett sätt. Jag kunde bara inte hjälpa det.

I alla fall, jag gick återigen förbi farmor, som slutade prata, och öppnade dörren.

Jag skrek.


	13. Röd veranda

**Wow, jag tror inte att jag någonsin uppdaterat så fort! Tack xJulle för kommentaren :)**

**Jag äger inte Twilight**

* * *

_Och naturligtvis kunde farmor inte öppna eftersom hon talade med någon i telefon. Hon kunde inte bara tala om för personen att vänta en minut eller två och gå de få stegen till dörren, nej. Jag var tvungen. Igen._

_Och naturligtvis kunde farmor inte öppna eftersom hon talade med någon i telefon. Hon kunde inte bara tala om för personen att vänta en minut eller två och gå de få stegen till dörren, nej. Jag var tvungen. Igen._

_Jag antog att ha lämnats utanför allt, att Jacob inte ringt mig och att inte ha sett Paul på ett tag hade gjort mig ganska upprörd på ett sätt. Jag kunde bara inte hjälpa det._

_I alla fall, jag gick återigen förbi farmor, som slutade prata, och öppnade dörren._

_Jag skrek._

* * *

Jag skrek och jag skrek och jag skrek. Jag kunde bara inte sluta. Synen var fruktansvärd - det ... det låg en extremt sargad kropp på verandan ... det var blod överallt. Jag var så chockad att jag sjönk ner på golvet och kröp upp mot väggen, hyperventilerandes.

''Allison, vad ... '' hörde jag min farmor ropa bakom mig. Hon blev tyst när hon såg den. ''Åh, nej ... ''

Och så kom Jacob inrusande i hallen.

''Jag hörde att du skrek, '' andades han. ''Vad har hänt?''

Farmor skakade på huvudet och torkade bort en fallande tår med handen. ''Stackars Hubble. Det här har gått för långt.''

''Skit också, '' mumlade Jacob när han kände igen den döda kroppen som farmors - och min - älskade hund.

Han knäböjde bredvid mig och lade armarna om mig beskyddande. Han vilade hakan på mitt huvud.

''Jag är så ledsen Allie, '' viskade han i mitt öra.

Jag var för chockad för att gråta. Trots att Jacob var så varm, kände jag mig kall på något sätt. Varför ...?

''Jacob, '' började farmor med en hes röst, ''kan du vara snäll och hämta Sam? Vi måste prata.''

Jacob tittade på mig för att se om jag var okej, och när jag gav honom en svag nick skyndade han ut genom dörren – och gick väldigt försiktigt förbi Hubble.

Det kändes som om jag satt där i flera timmar, men det var bara ett par minuter. Jag sneglade på Hubbles kropp en gång, men jag kunde inte stå ut med att titta på röran som en gång varit en levande varelse så jag sprang iväg till badrummet och kräktes.

Jag var fortfarande i badrummet när Sam kom. Det lät som några av de andra killarna var med honom också. Jag hörde deras dämpade röster, men kunde inte riktigt fokusera på vad de sade, eftersom jag var tvungen att kräkas igen.

Någon knackade på dörren.

''Allie?''

Jag drog upp mina ben och lutade huvudet på mina knän. Jag sade ingenting, och även om jag kunde säga något så visste jag inte vad jag skulle säga.

Jag kände en stark och varm arm runt min kropp som drog upp mig från golvet. Jag behövde inte ens titta på honom för att veta vem det var. Jag andades tungt i hans skjorta. Jag var inte den typen av person som grät ofta, jag mer en som blev så chockad att hon nästan inte kunde säga ett ord.

''Det är okej ... '' mumlade han och strök mig långsamt över ryggen. ''Vi fixar det här.''

''Det är han, eller hur?'' sade jag med en tjock röst.

''Förmodligen, '' svarade Paul. ''Han kommer inte att komma nära dig.''

Han sade det med en sådan hårdhet i rösten att det nästan skrämde mig.

''Kom igen. Du kan stanna här inne.''

Jag lät honom leda mig ut ur badrummet och försökte att inte titta upp när vi passerade de andra i hallen. Jag ville inte se medlidandet i deras ansikten. Det fick mig att känna mig så sårbar. Jag visste att Christian kunde komma nära mig så himla lätt. Om jag inte var försiktig så skulle jag nog vara levande en sekund och död nästa.

Sekunder senare satt vi i soffan - Paul med sin arm runt mina axlar och jag stirrandes in i lågorna i eldstaden. Jag såg nog ut som en zombie för de som såg mig.

Paul sneglade på mig. ''Hur mår du?''

Jag tittade tillbaka på honom och sade i en neutral ton:

''Inte bra.'' Inte alls bra.

''Jag kan förstå det.''

Just då insåg jag hur bekväm jag kände mig med honom. Hur han fick mig att känna mig trygg. Att bara sitta där, med hans arm omkring mig, det kändes som om ingenting ont kunde hända. Men naturligtvis var det inte sant. Inte alls.

''Det ... jag förväntade mig inte riktigt det, '' sade jag tyst.

Hans hand kramade min axel försiktigt. ''Jag vet.''

Sam gick in i vardagsrummet och gav Paul en snabb nick. Han nickade tillbaka och vände sig mot mig.

''Kommer du att vara okej ett tag?''

Jag ryckte på axlarna.

Jag antog att han tog det som ett ja, eftersom han reste sig snabbt och lämnade mig med Sam – satte sig mitt emot mig.

''Hur mår du? Det måste ha varit en rejäl chock, '' började han.

''Ja ... '' mumlade jag.

''Jag pratade med din farmor, '' fortsatte han. ''Vi tycker båda att det är bäst om du kommer och bor med mig och Emily ett tag. Tills allt är uppklarat.''

Mina ögon vidgades. ''Varför?''

''Bara tills vi fångar den där killen. Efter det kan du komma tillbaka hit och bo med Gladys igen.''

Jag skakade snabbt på huvudet. ''Nej. Om jag ska bo med er så ska hon det också. Tänk om Christian kommer efter henne?''

''Vi ser till så att han inte gör det.''

Jaha. Så det var så här det kändes att jagas av en galning. Att separeras från sin farmor, och förmodligen ständigt oroa sig för om hon var okej eller inte, leva med människor som man egentligen inte känner. Detta måste vara den bästa sommaren någonsin ...

Efter ett tag övertygades jag äntligen till att gå med på att bo hos Sam och Emilys, men jag gillade det fortfarande inte.

Jag gick ut för att leta efter Paul. När jag kom ut i hallen kunde jag se genom den fortfarande öppna dörren. Någon hade tagit bort Hubbles kropp och städat lite. Fast man kunde se att verandan fortfarande var lite röd.

Jag hittade Paul utomhus, bakom huset. Han satt bredvid Jacob och pratade.

''Hej Allie, '' sade Jacob när han såg mig komma. Jag var glad att han inte frågade mig hur jag mådde, som alla andra gjorde. Det började gå på mina nerver.

''Hej.''

Paul viskade något till Jacob och tittade på mig. Jacob gav honom en liten nick och lämnade oss ensamma. Vi var tysta en stund, tills jag sade:

''Om jag bor hos Sam och Emily, kommer du att se efter farmor åt mig?''

Han gav mig en konstig blick, men gick med på det. ''Visst.''

Jag hade dålig känsla av att något skulle hända henne om jag inte var där. Jag visste inte varför.

''Du vet, att bo hos Sam och Emily kommer inte vara så illa, '' sade han till mig.

''Åh, och hur vet du det?'' frågade jag och höjde ett ögonbryn.

Han drog handen genom sin korta, svarta hår. Jag insåg att jag följde alla hans rörelser. Vad pinsamt ...

''Jag spenderar i stort sett all min tid där.''

''Bor du inte hemma? Med din familj?''

Jag såg en glimt av något ... något i hans ögon när jag nämnde hans familj.

''Det gör jag. Jag spenderar bara nästan all min tid där.''

''Hm.'' Jag bestämde mig för att inte ställa några ytterligare frågor. Det verkade som om det var något som han ville behålla för sig själv, så jag lät honom.

''Paul?'' frågade jag plötsligt, både för att ändra ämnet och för att jag verkligen ville veta.

''Ja?'' Han tittade upp på mig.

''Jag um ... Jag undrar om vi fortfarande är ... ah, du vet.''

Jag kände mitt ansikte att få en ljusare nyans av rött och som jag brukade så gömde jag det med mitt långa ljusbruna hår.

Jag kikade genom mitt hår för att se hans reaktion. Jag hatade att behöva fråga saker som gjorde mig generad.

Han såg road ut. Varför var det så roligt? Jag menar, vi hade gått på en dejt. En. Jag kände honom ju inte riktigt så bra ännu, heller. Jag frågade hellre och var säker än att bara anta saker och ting.

''Jag vet vad du menar, '' skrockade han.

''Och ...?'' fortsatte jag långsamt, och kom ut bakom min mur av hår framför ansiktet.

Han sträckte ut handen efter min och när jag tog den drog han ner mig i hans knä och omfamnade mig i en varm kram. Jag var så förvånad att jag nog skulle ha snubblat om han inte hade fångat mig.

''Jag är med dig så länge du vill ha mig, '' mumlade han i mitt hår.

Paul var säkerligen en speciell person. En minut kunde han vara otrevlig mot alla runt omkring honom - även om det bara var vad jag hade hört, inte vad jag hade sett - och nästa kunde han vara jättekänslig. Jag hade nästan bara sett det senare. Han slutade aldrig att förvåna mig.

''Jag tycker verkligen om dig, '' viskade jag tillbaka.

''Bra.'' Han lutade sig tillbaka och såg mig i ögonen. ''Kan jag få ditt telefonnummer?''

Den frågan fick mig att brista ut i skratt. Om det vore en film skulle det ha varit fin musik i bakgrunden och närbilder - och om det var en film hade den meningen helt förstört stämningen. Men jag hade inget emot det. Jag var tvungen att skratta efter allt som just hade hänt.

''Vad är det?'' sade han förbryllat.

''Ingenting, '' fnissade jag. ''Naturligtvis kan du få det.''

Han hade fortfarande ett förtjusande frågande uttryck i hans ansikte.

Jag fick hans nummer också. Vi satt där tillsammans ett tag, pratade om olika saker. Tiden flög förbi så snabbt att jag inte ens märkte det. Vi hade varit där i flera timmar när han sade att han var tvungen att gå, och att jag kanske borde gå in och packa mina väskor.

* * *

När jag satt i min säng senare på kvällen, väskor packade och redo att lämna huset nästa dag tänkte jag ordentligt.

Det var otroligt hur han fick mig att tänka på helt andra saker. Jag hade inte tänkt på Hubble alls när jag var med honom och nu när han var borta kände jag mig plötsligt mig tom. Varför det?

Jag tänkte Hubble. Han var en av de få saker som jag hade kvar av min pappa för att påminna mig om honom, på ett sätt. Och nu var han borta. Vem skulle vara den nästa? Mamma? Farmor ...? Åh, jag hatade att tänka så! Paul sade att han skulle hålla koll på farmor ... så inget kunde hända, eller hur? Jag höll på att försöka övertyga mig själv, men det var inte riktigt lätt. Jag hade gnagande känsla inom mig som sade något annat.

Och att leva med Sam och Emily ... hur skulle det bli? Jag kände knappt Sam - och jag hade aldrig träffat Emily förut. Jag undrade hur hon var. Var hon en snäll och generös person eller var hon tvärtom?

Jag hade så många tankar i mitt huvud att jag hade svårt att sova. Men efter ett tag försökte jag slappna av - och det fungerade, så efter några minuter somnade jag.


	14. Lugnet före stormen

**Jag är fullt medveten om hur extremt mycket tid om gått sedan det senaste kapitlet, jag har tyvärr verkligen inte haft tid. Men nu är det sommar! Ska försöka öka uppdateringarna.**

* * *

'' Allison, Allison, Allison… '' det var som om vinden viskade mitt namn till mig.

Jag stod ute, bakom huset, i endast min pyjamas. Det var kallt, väldigt kallt. Vinden lekte med mitt hår och det virvlade löv i luften kring mig. Jag var barfota, så jag kunde känna den hårda, frusna marken under mina fötter. Det kändes nästan som vinter, fast det fanns ingen snö.

Husets fönster släppte ut lite ljus, så jag kunde se några meter bort. Annars var skogen mörk.

Jag tog ett djupt andetag.

''Allison ... Allison, '' viskade vinden.

Plötsligt kände jag en hand på min axel och jag stelnade till. Handen gav inte ifrån sig någon värme. Konstigt…

''Allison ... '' viskade personen bakom mig.

Vänta lite, jag kände igen den rösten. Sakta, försiktigt, vände jag mig om för att möta honom.

'' Det var ett tag sedan, '' sade Christian och log och visade sina skinande vita tänder. Jag rös.

'' Vad vill du mig?'' frågade jag med en skakig röst. '' Varför kan du inte bara låta mig vara?''

Han skrattade. Hans ögon när han gjorde det ... Åh, de var så fulla av galenskap!

'' Jag kan inte låta dig vara, gumman.'' Han tog tag i min haka och ryckte upp den så att jag såg rätt in i hans galna ögon. '' Du vet att din far måste betala. Så jag kan inte bara lämna dig. Men snart. Snart kommer allt att vara över.''

Jag svalde. '' Snälla gör det inte.''

'' Åh, jag men jag måste gumman, '' fortsatte han. '' Jag måste.''

Med dessa ord tryckte han ner mig på marken och sparkade mig i magen. All luft flög ur mig och jag hostade, kippade efter mer syre.

Han knäböjde bredvid mig, tog tag i min arm och sade:

'' Kom ihåg det här Allison. Jag kommer tillbaka. Snart.''

* * *

Jag öppnade mina ögon och försökte sitta upp, men föll tillbaka direkt när jag kände den skarpa smärtan i min mage. Jag drog upp min tröja och upptäckte ett enormt blåmärke som täckte en del av huden bredvid min navel.

Jag var fortfarande utomhus, som i drömmen. Jag var fortfarande bakom huset, som i drömmen. Jag hade fått ett blåmärke där Christian hade sparkat mig. Så vad skulle hända om det inte var en dröm alls? Tänk om det hela hade hänt, på riktigt? Bevisen talade säkerligen för det.

Det började bli ljusare. Om farmor fann mig här skulle hon definitivt börja ställa frågor, oroligt. Den här gången ville jag hålla drömmen - eller vad det nu var - för mig själv. Åtminstone för ett tag.

Så jag skyndade in och försäkrade mig om att farmor inte var uppe innan jag klättrade upp för stegen och byte till rena kläder. Jag lade den smutsiga pyjamasen i tvättkorgen.

Jag tittade på min klocka. Det var knappt fem och farmor skulle vakna snart. Det var ingen idé att gå och lägga mig igen, jag var inte trött alls.

Idag är dagen, tänkte jag och suckade. Dags att börja bo hos Sam och Emily. Jag tittade ner på golvet vid mig. Jag hade bara en väska att ta med mig, med lite kläder och några böcker. Inte mycket egentligen.

Jag var inte alltför förtjust över att bo hos dem, även om jag inte kände dem så bra.

* * *

Jag hörde en bil tuta utanför. Det var nog Paul. Han hade gått med på att komma och hämta mig och köra mig till mitt nya, tillfälliga, hem eftersom jag inte visste vägen dit. Jag släpade mig ut ur huset och gick mot den parkerade bilen några meter bort.

Farmor var i Port Angeles igen, för att besöka sin vän där. Jag kände mig dum för att jag lämnade henne, men alla sade att jag borde – så då gjorde jag det.

Jag kände mig lite bitter och det syntes säkert på mitt ansikte eftersom Paul gav mig en lugnande leende genom fönstret i hans bil.

Jag var verkligen lättad över att se honom. När han var nära mig kände jag mig som att jag inte hade några problem alls att oroa mig för. Jag visste inte om det var en bra eller dålig sak dock…

'' Hej vackra du, '' hälsade han mig med en kyss på pannan när jag klev in i bilen.

'' Hej'' sade jag tillbaka och grimaserade när blåmärket på min mage gjorde ont.

Han såg oroligt på mig. '' Är du okej?''

'' Ja, jag mår bra. Det är inget farligt, jag bara snubblade på stegen tidigare'', ljög jag.

'' Okej, om du säger det så.'' Jag visste att han inte riktigt trodde mig.

Jag suckade tungt.

'' Oroa dig inte Allie, '' fortsatte han. '' Det kommer inte att vara så jobbigt. Du kommer att bli av med mig efter den långa resan till deras hus.''

Jag lyssnade inte på hans skämt. Jag hade fortfarande en mycket, mycket dålig känsla kring detta. Någonting dåligt skulle hända, och snart. Om jag bara visste vad ... tänk om Christians gjorde verklighet av sitt hot snart, som han sade?

Paul hade inte startat motorn ännu. Han vände sig mot mig och lyfte försiktigt på mitt huvud så att jag var tvungen att titta in i hans ögon.

''Allie, lyssna på mig, '' sade han. Hans varma andedräkt svepte över mitt ansikte, kittlade. '' Jag vet att du inte gillar allt det här, men lita på mig okej? Jag är säker på saker kommer att reda ut sig så småningom.''

Jag nickade, låtsades att jag höll med. '' Okej. Då sticker vi.''

Paul lutade sig fram och satte nycklarna i tändningslåset. Motorn började med ett högt vrål.

* * *

När vi kom till huset såg jag två personer stå på verandan och vänta.

Måste vara dem, tänkte jag. Hoppas jag inte skämmer ut mig ...

Paul vände sig mot mig igen. '' Eh, det är något du borde veta innan du träffar Emily.''

'' Vad?'' frågade jag honom förvirrat.

Han kliade sig i huvudet. '' Tja ... hon var med om olycka med en björn för några år sedan, och hon har ett… ärr i ansiktet. Säg ingenting om det är du snäll. Sam gillar det inte.''

Jag nickade. Jag förstod.

Jag klev ur bilen och sträckte mig efter min väska, men Paul hann före med ett enormt flin i ansiktet.

Jag himlade med ögonen. '' Du skämmer bort mig, vet du det?''

Han kom riktigt nära mig. '' Jag kanske gillar att skämma bort dig'' viskade han och pussade mig på näsan.

Jag kunde inte låta bli att le. Jag tog tag i hans hand och vi började gå mot Sam och Emily.

'' Hej'' hälsade Emily.

Precis som Paul hade sagt, så hade hon ett stort, synligt ärr på ena sidan av hennes ansikte. Jag reagerade naturligtvis, men inte på ett sätt så att jag kände mig obekväm eller illa till mods eller någonting sådant. Hon var inte vanställd på något sätt trots ärret, hon var faktiskt väldigt vacker.

'' Hej,'' sade jag tillbaka.

Jag var förvånansvärt glad. Kanske skulle det inte komma att bli så farligt?

Sam nickade åt mig och vände sig sedan till Paul. '' Kom igen, vi behöver prata om några saker.''

Paul såg på mig. Sam märkte det, och sade:

'' Kanske Emily kan visa dig huset?''

'' Vill du se det?'' frågade Emily innan hon bekräftade någonting för Sam.

''Visst.'' Jag ryckte på axlarna. ''Varför inte?''

Emily log mot mig och Paul tog min hand och kramade den lugnande innan jag följde med henne.

Huset kändes hemtrevligt på en gång när jag steg över tröskeln. Det var ganska litet, men verkade mysigt. Lite som farmors hus, faktiskt.

''Kom upp så ska jag visa dig ditt rum först, '' sade hon och försvann uppför trappan.

Mitt rum var väldigt litet, med en enkelsäng bredvid väggen och en garderob, och ett skrivbord framför ett litet fönster. Jag lade min väska försiktigt på sängen. Tapeten var ljusblå med små prästkragar spridda över den. Det var faktiskt ganska söt.

''Det är inte mycket, men jag hoppas du gillar det, '' sade Emily.

Jag gav henne ett litet leende. ''Det är perfekt.''

''Bra. Jag ska låta dig packa upp. Det finns ett badrum längre bort korridoren.''

''Tack.''

Jag gick fram till fönstret och tittade ut. Jag kunde se skogen och en del av framsidan av huset. Pauls bil var fortfarande parkerad där nere, och jag kunde se honom och Sam prata precis bredvid.

Det började regna, men Sam och Paul stannade där ute. De pratade nog om mig. Eller om någonting jag inte skulle höra. Alla dessa hemligheter! Det var så irriterande!

_Tja_, tänkte jag. _Nu har jag också en hemlighet_. De visste fortfarande inte om drömmen. Men varför skulle jag berätta för dem? Vi visste redan att han kommer.

Innerst inne visste jag att allt som jag intalade mig själv inte var riktigt sant. De borde få veta allt om min dröm. Jag visste att Christian hade fått mig att gå utomhus när jag sov. Han hade varit där, på riktigt.

* * *

Senare samma dag när jag gick ner för att äta middag, möttes jag av en mycket märklig syn. Det lilla köket var fullt av människor. Jared, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Paul - de var alla där tillsammans med Sam och Emily.

Alla tittade upp när jag kom. Jag gav dem ett snabbt leende och höjde min hand. ''Hej allihopa.''

''Hej Allie!'' hälsade de tillbaka i kör.

Jag sneglade mot Paul. Han flinade.

''Är du hungrig?'' frågade Emily och ställde ner en stor gryta på bordet.

''Lite.''

''Kom, sitt ner, '' sade hon och gjorde en gest åt mig att sitta ner.

Det stod en tom stol bredvid Embry, så jag satte mig ner och tittade på mat på bordet. Det fanns säkerligen gott om mat. Potatis, biffar, grönsaker av alla sorter…

''Hur laga du så mycket?''

Emily skrattade. ''Åh, det är inte så mycket väl? Jag tycker faktiskt att det är ganska kul. Mestadels, '' tillade hon och såg på killarna runt bordet.

''Hon är den bästa kocken, jag lovar,'' viskade Embry i mitt öra.

''Jag vet inte var jag ska börja,'' mumlade jag, och tog lite potatis och grönsaker. Biffarna var riktigt stora, och jag trodde knappast att jag orkade en hel.

Paul märkte hur lite jag hade på min tallrik, och sade:

''Är det allt du tänker äta? Vill du inte ha en biff?''

''Den är lite för stor, jag kommer inte orka äta upp hela, '' sade jag och ryckte på axlarna.

''Vi kan dela på en,'' föreslog han.

''Visst.''

Stämningen kring bordet när vi åt kunde inte ha varit bättre. De - vi - var nästan som en enda stor familj. Jag trodde inte att jag någonsin skrattat och haft så trevligt förut.

De stannade ett par timmar, men när de gick så stannade Paul. Vi gick till mitt rum och pratade en stund.

''Hur har det varit idag?'' frågade han mig och lade sig på sängen. Han var tvungen att böja benen eftersom han var så lång.

Jag sjönk ner i sittande ställning bredvid honom.

''Konstig.''

Han skrattade. ''Konstig? Är det allt du har att säga?''

Han tog tag i min arm och drog ner mig bredvid honom.

''I stort sett, '' svarade jag och han drog bort en hårslinga som lagt sig över mitt ansikte.

''Hm. Något annat du tänker på? Du verkar ... du vet. Någon annan stans.''

Jag tänkte genast på drömmen, och Paul måste ha märkt någonting så han frågade igen. Jag lade instinktivt handen på min mage.

Jag skakade på huvudet. ''Nej, det är ingenting. Det är bara konstigt, som jag sade.''

''Om du säger det så''' mumlade han och kysste mig på näsan. Sedan reste han sig. ''Jag måste gå. Jag Sam och Emily skulle bli galna om jag stannade här längre.''

Jag satte mig upp och lutade mig mot armarna på sängen. ''Ses imorgon?''

''Ja. God natt Allie.''

''God natt.''

Jag kunde höra dämpade röster nerifrån när han hade gått, och en stund senare slog ytterdörren igen.

Jag steg upp ur sängen och bytte till en ny pyjamas, borstade mitt hår och kröp ner under täcket.

Jag gäspade och blundade. Jag hade inte trott att jag var så trött, men tydligen var det så. Snart sov jag…


	15. En tripp till sjukhuset

**Jag äger inte Twilight**

* * *

När jag vaknade värkte min mage mer än vad den gjort dagen innan. Jag var så öm att jag nästan inte kunde komma upp ur sängen. Jag ryckte till av smärta när jag satte mig upp.

När jag drog upp min tröja för att titta på blåmärket flämtade jag till. Det var inte stort, men det var säkerligen blått – nästan svart.

Jag satte stelt på mig kläderna och gick ner för trappan. Jag hade knappt någon kraft i mina armar, var fruktansvärt yr och kunde knappt stå upp. Trots detta fick jag den konstiga idén att gå en promenad. Så jag lämnade huset, och började gå längs vägen, tidigt på morgonen. Hela min kropp värkte, men jag bara fortsatte gå. Långt bort från huset.

Jag kunde knappt hålla mig på mina fötter. Plötsligt kände jag min kropp domnade, och så föll jag ner mot marken, mot mörker.

* * *

Jag öppnade mina ögon. Någonting kändes väldigt konstigt ... Jag lade märke till ett rör som var kopplat till min näsa. Var var jag?

Delar av minnen började komma tillbaka till mig. Jag mindes en man, en man som hade skadat mig. Ett stort blåmärke på min kropp som inte slutade göra ont, och jag föll, jag föll, jag föll…

Jag flämtade och en blixt av smärta gick genom hela kroppen, från spetsen av tårna till toppen av mitt huvud, som en elektrisk stöt.

Jag var på ett sjukhus. Av det typiska slaget, allt grått och vitt. Inga färger alls. Min säng var den enda i rummet, vilket inte hade några fönster.

Plötsligt öppnades dörren och farmor kom in. Hon suckade lättat när hon såg att jag var vaken. Efter en bråkdels sekund var hon vid min säng.

''Hur mår du?'' frågade hon.

''Okej, '' sade jag och stönade av smärtan som spreds i magen när jag pratade.

Hon skrattade och torkade bort några tårar. Jag såg på henne, och fick nästan panik. Farmor kunde inte gråta. Det var inte likt henne alls, hon grät aldrig - varför grät hon?

''Varför gråter du'' kraxade jag. ''Farmor?''

Hon gav mig ett svagt leende och gömde sitt rynkiga gamla ansikte i sina händer. _Åh, farmor_ ... tänkte jag. Var jag verkligen så illa däran?

''Förlåt, '' sade hon, och tog sig samman. ''Jag - jag ... Jag var så orolig att jag skulle förlora dig. Det var så nära.''

Jag tog ett djupt andetag. Vad hade hänt, egentligen? Var det mitt blåmärke? Var det verkligen så allvarligt? Tja, det var nog, eftersom jag svimmade och hamnade på ett sjukhus omgiven av gråtande männis-... en gråtande människa.

Det verkade som om mitt huvud hade tagit en rejäl smäll. Jag sträckte ut min arm och rörde sidan av mitt huvud. Nog fanns det bandage där.

''Farmor, '' började jag sakta. Min röst var ganska svag. '' Vad hände?''

Hon satte sig på sängkanten och strök min panna. '' Jag hittade dig på vägen när jag var på väg till Sam och Emily för att träffa dig. Läkarna sade att du hade en inre blödning. Men det är fixat nu.''

Jag slöt mina ögon. '' Blåmärket.''

''Ja. Läkaren sade att detta var ett av få fall när människor faktiskt har inre blödningar och ett blåmärke som visar det. Vanligtvis är blödningarna mycket mer subtila. Vill du berätta hur du fick det?''

Jag öppnade ögonen igen och undvek hennes blick. Jag andades in ett djupt andetag. Och så berättade jag. Jag berättade allt för henne.

* * *

**Jakobs POV**

Vi, Quil, Embry och jag, satt i vardagsrummet hos Sam och Emily. Jared var ute på patrull och Emily lagade middag i köket. Det fanns egentligen inte särskilt mycket att göra. Och Allie var inte där heller. Var kunde hon ha tagit vägen?

Sam kom in och informerade oss om när vi hade våra skift. När han var mitt uppe i det, ringde hans telefon. Han tog fram den och kastade bara en kort blick på skärmen innan han blev tyst och reste sig från soffan.

''Jag måste ta det här, '' sade Sam och lämnade rummet.

''Jag lovar att han vet att alla kan höra, så varför bry sig om att lämna rummet?'' muttrade Quil för sig själv.

Efter det var vi alla tysta, och fokuserade på att höra Sams konversation.

'' Vad är det du säger Gladys? Ta det lite långsammare.''  
Jag slutade nästan att andas. Det verkade allvarligt. Gladys Tyler var inte en som blev upprörd över ingenting.

''Allison ... vad? Är du seriös?''

Gladys snackade ett tag och då hörde vi ingenting. Jag började bli lite orolig. Hade någonting hänt med Allie? Plötsligt nådde Sams röst våra öron igen.

''Jag visste att han hade någon form av kraft - men att ta kontroll över henne i hennes drömmar? Det är bara ... Så han var den som fick henne att gå ut mitt i natten?''

Tystnad. Sedan ...

''Vad säger doktorn? Inre blödningar?'' utbrast Sam, och fick oss alla att studsa till på våra platser.

Allihop hade slutat lyssna och bara tittade på varandra. Jag visste att vi alla tänkte samma sak.

''Vem ska berätta för Paul?'' frågade Embry, och bröt tystnaden.

Våra blickar mötte varandras och ingen sade någonting.

Jag suckade. '' Jag gör det.''

* * *

**Pauls POV**

När jag gick in i huset kände jag mig spänd. Det var något i luften, någonting dåligt i atmosfären. Jag tog en smörgås från köket och sade hej till Emily innan jag släntrade vidare till killarnas vanliga tillhåll.

När jag klev in i vardagsrummet var alla ögon på mig. Jake såg nästan skyldig ut.

''Vad?'' sade jag och rynkade pannan, och tog en stor tugga av skink- och ostsmörgåsen i min hand.

Jakes blick rusade nervöst runtom i rummet.

''Allie ligger på sjukhuset. Inre blödning, '' sade han till sist, dystert.

Jag kvävdes nästan på min smörgås. ''VA?''

Mina ögon vidgades, mina fingrar darrade.

''H-hur?'' stammade jag och kände hur min kropp började skaka av oro.

Jake ryckte på axlarna. ''Jag vet inte riktigt. Allt jag hörde var att Gladys ringde och berättade för Sam. Hon hittade henne på vägen, antar jag att hon vaknade och drog ut på en morgonpromenad eller något. Han sade att hon hade en inre blödning, och min gissning är att det är den där jäkla blodigeln som gjorde illa henne.''

Jag stod upp och tog sats för att lämna köket, när Jake tog tag i min arm.

''Släpp mig, '' morrade jag. ''Jag måste träffa henne.''

Jake skakade på huvudet. '' Inte när du är så här. Du måste lugna ner dig först, Paul.''

Jag morrade åt honom igen och drog tröjan över huvudet innan jag sprang ut i skogen och skiftade.

_Hej, Paul, vad har hänt?_ Hörde jag Jareds röst säga i mitt huvud.

_Ingenting._

En tillbakablick från när Jake berättade för mig avslöjade allt. Dumma, irriterande icke-privathet…

_Åh, nej,_ mumlade han. _Kommer hon klara sig?  
_  
_Jag vet inte_, tänkte jag och sträckte benen, försökte tvinga bort all oro och ilska som föll över mig som en slöja.

_Om du sticker dit nu måste lugna ner dig,_ tänkte Jared till mig.

Jag morrade. _Jag vet. Jag vet. Alla säger det._

* * *

**Allies POV**

Farmor var fortfarande borta och pratade i telefon med någon. Jag vred på mig i sängen, försökte hitta en bekväm ställning.

Farmor verkade så orolig. Jag trodde inte att det var så allvarligt ... Det var bara ett blåmärke! Jag undrade vem hon pratade med ...

Mina tankar avbröts av en knackning på dörren.

''Hej, '' sade en mörk röst.

Han såg så ledsen ut. Så orolig.

''Hej Paul, '' svarade jag tyst. Att prata gjorde fortfarande ont.

Han gick fram till mig och drog fram en stol att sitta på. Han var inte glad över att se mig, det kan jag lugnt säga. Men vem kunde klandra honom? Jag hade trasslat till det en hel del.

''Vem gjorde det här?'' krävde Paul, med hes röst.

''Ingen, jag ramlade'', svarade jag och undvikte hans ögon. Om jag tittade in i de mörka ögonen, så skulle han direkt veta att jag ljög.

Han tog tag i min arm och fick mig att se rakt in i hans ögon. Fuskare.

''Vem. Gjorde. Detta. Mot. Dig?'' upprepade han mycket långsamt och bestämt.

Jag kunde inte ljuga längre. Jag kunde bara inte. _Som jag sade.  
_  
"Christian" viskade jag.

Alla känslor försvann från hans ögon. Han bara stirrade blankt på mig och släppte min arm.

''Varför har du inte berättat det här?'' frågade han mig.

Hans uttryck skrämde mig. Det var inte den varma och familjära Paul jag såg, det var någon annan. Någon helt annan, någon med ett kall ansikte och kalla ögon. Han skrek inte ens åt mig.

''Jag ville inte att du skulle oroa dig ... '' mumlade jag. '' Jag kan ta hand om det här.''

Han morrade. '' Skojar du med mig? En satans psykopat är efter dig - har skadat dig - och du tror att du kan ta hand om det? Jag är ledsen Allie, men jag fattar inte riktigt hur!''

Där. Hans höjde rösten lite. Åtminstone var han inte kall och hård längre ...

''Du tror inte att jag vet att han är farlig?'' sade jag och höjde min röst också. '' Han dödade farmors hund!''

''Och snart kommer han att döda dig!'' Han stod upp och skrek, och hans stol föll nästan i golvet. '' Men om du inte låter mig skydda dig, så visst. Han kommer inte att sluta. Inte förrän du är död.''

Jag ryste. Det skrämde mig att se honom så här. Så sårande. Jag kände mina ögon fyllas av tårar.

''Okej, '' snyftade jag. '' Då kanske jag dör. Vad spelar det för roll? Som om du bryr dig.''

Plötsligt omfamnade hans starka armar mig i en varm, välbekant kram. Jag ryckte till av smärta, men brydde mig inte om det. Jag var i hans armar, och smärtan spelade ingen roll. Jag snyftade mot hans axel och han strök försiktigt med handen över mitt huvud.

''J-jag är ledsen, '' han stammade. '' Jag menade aldrig att ... att göra dig illa sådär. Jag är ledsen.''

''Nej, jag är ledsen Paul, '' viskade jag mellan mina snyftningar. '' Jag har betett mig som en idiot. Att inte berätta - någon av er - var fel. Jag tror att jag bara kände mig som ... vilken skillnad skulle det göra? Vi vet redan att han kommer, och att han har varit här.''

En sköterska kom in och stirrade på oss båda. '' Är allt okej här?''

Jag nickade. Hon blängde på Paul. '' Hon behöver vila. Besökstiden är över.''

Hon gick ut och jag tittade upp på Paul. '' Du borde nog gå. Jag vet inte vad den där sjuksköterskan är kapabel till.''

Han log ner mot mig. '' Jag är hyfsat säker på att jag kan hantera henne. Men visst, jag ska gå. Men jag kommer tillbaka i morgon.''

''Åh, och jag som hoppades på att bli av med dig, '' skämtade jag och suckade dramatiskt.

Han fejkade en sårad min. '' Aj. Och här är jag och tror att du gillar mig.''

''Nej, '' sade jag. '' Inte det minsta.''

Hans ansikte kom närmare. '' Inte ens en liten, liten del av dig gillar mig, är det vad du säger?''

Jag svalde. '' Japp.'

''Verkligen?'' Hans andedräkt svepte över mitt ansikte. Han hade nog ätit några mint tabletter. Jag kände mina kinder bli röda, och mina tår pirrade.

''Okej,'' mumlade jag när hans ögon fångade mina. '' Kanske bara en liten, liten del. En del av en liten del.''

Han flinade och tog ett steg tillbaka. Jag stack ut tungan. Han var en sådan retsticka

''Vi ses imorgon Allie,'' sade han, gick, och stängde dörren tyst bakom sig.


	16. Jag sa ju att jag skulle komma tillbaka

**Det känns jättebra att jag får så positiv feedback på den här historien, speciellt när den är skriven på svenska. Jag tackar er och hoppas att detta kapitel är okej för er :)**

**Jag äger inte Twilight**

* * *

Jag låg kvar på sjukhuset i ungefär en vecka så att de kunde hålla mig under uppsikt. Efter ett par dagar var jag uppe och gick igen, det gjorde inte ont alls - även om min kropp var lite öm. Jag kunde strosa runt lite, för att hålla mig från att bli alltför rastlös.

Paul besökte mig varje dag. Det var väldigt gulligt av honom, men på något sätt kändes det som att han oroade sig lite för mycket. Men jag kände mig också trygg att veta att han var alltid var där, ifall Christian någonsin dök upp.

Han hade slutat dyka upp i mina drömmar, men det fick mig inte att känna mig säker alls. Raka motsatsen egentligen, det gjorde mig alldeles kall och kylig inuti. Som att någonting var på väg att explodera.

En dag låg jag i sängen och väntade på att Paul skulle komma. Jag var trött och zappade genom kanalerna på den lilla TV-skärmen när han kom in med ett stort flin i ansiktet.

'' Vad är det?'' frågade jag, ivrig att få veta anledningen till hans upphetsning.

'' Gissa vad? Du får äntligen sticka härifrån!'' utropade han med ett litet skratt.

'' Wow,'' fnissade jag. '' Du verkar väldigt glad över det.''

Han rynkade pannan. '' Jag hatar att se dig i en sjukhussäng så där ...''

'' Och jag hatar att vara i en, så ska vi gå?'' Jag bytte snabbt ämne.

Hans rynkade panna förvandlades till ett leende. '' Ja.''

* * *

Jag kunde knappt tro att jag äntligen var borta från det där irriterande stället. Inte för att jag inte var tacksam att de gjorde mig hundra procent frisk, det var inte det. Det var bara att vara fast i samma rum, ligga i samma säng, äta samma konstiga mat i en vecka - det gjorde mig riktigt trött på allting där. Det enda som lös upp min dag när jag var där var när Paul eller farmor eller någon annan kom och hälsade på. Jakob hade faktiskt kommit en gång, med Emily, så det var inte bara de som var närmast mig som dök upp i mitt rum varje dag.

Paul körde mig till mitt nuvarande hem. När vi skulle kliva ur bilen, fick han bråttom ut och skyndade över till min sida för att öppna dörren. Men när han sträckte sig efter min väska så slog jag lätt till handen och gav honom en irriterad blick.

'' Förlåt, men jag vill verkligen inte "vila" längre, eller oroa mig över överansträngning. Låt mig bära min väska.''

Han nickade med ett förståelse uttryck på sitt vackra ansikte.

Jag lutade mig fram och gav honom en puss på kinden, och rodnade när hans mörka ögon mötte mina. Jag drog mig bort, försökte ignorera de eld-fyllda gnistor jag kände när mina läppar rörde vid hans kind. '' Tack.''

Han skrämde mig lite när han såg ut att ha hamnat i någon sorts trans, eftersom han stirrade ut i tomma luften i nästan en minut innan jag viftade med handen framför hans ögon.

'' Hallå?'' frågade jag. '' Någon där?''

Han blinkade ett par gånger och tittade nyfiket på mig. '' Va?''

'' Du typ ... försvann en sekund.''

'' En sekund?''

Vad var det med honom?

'' Mer en minut . Vad tänkte du på?''

Han såg mig rakt i ögonen. '' Dig.''

Han var säkerligen väldigt ärlig, och jag tror att han märkte det när jag såg antydan av en rodnad på kinderna. Jag älskade i hemlighet när han rodnade, men oftast retade jag honom lite om det. Vid de sällsynta tillfällen när det hände.

'' Aw, är lille Paulie röd i ansiktet?'' retades jag med ett massivt flin i ansiktet.

'' Hörru!'' sade han och blev ännu rödare - även om jag trodde att det var ilska den här gången. '' Kalla mig inte Paulie, och våga inte någonsin säga att jag rodnade till killarna annars kommer jag ...''

'' Vad kommer du göra?''

Han tog tag i mina axlar och drog mig hårt närmare honom, så att jag tappade min väska på marken. Hans händer lämnade mina axlar och höll mitt ansikte försiktigt mellan dem istället.

Min andedräkt fastnade halsen när hans ögon såg djupt in i mina, hela, raka, vägen in i min själ. Hans händer på mina kinder skickade pirr ända ner till tårna.

Han flyttade sig närmare med ansiktet så att hans läppar nästan snuddade mina. Precis när jag trodde att han faktiskt skulle kyssa mig, så var det någon som harklade sig.

Paul tog genast ett steg ifrån mig, och jag vände mig om, smått uppe i det blå.

Sam stod på verandan, med armarna i kors. '' Jag tror middagen är färdig.''

Jag nickade klumpigt och rodnade djupt. '' O-okej.'' Min röst var fortfarande lite skakig.

Paul lade armen runt min midja när vi promenerade in. Alla var där, och de hade alla konstiga leenden på sina ansikten när de tittade från Paul till mig och tillbaka igen.

'' Ni-ni såg?'' lyckades jag få fram.

'' Ja,'' fnissade Jared. '' Vi såg allt ...''

Jag kände hur mina kinder brände av förlägenhet. De hade sett oss?

'' Du är söt när du rodnar,'' kommenterade Embry med ett flin.

Jag kände hur Paul blev spänd bredvid mig.

'' Lägg av,'' morrade han.

Embry höll sina händer upp i kapitulation. '' Chilla, mannen. Jag bara retas.''

Jag lade min hand på hans arm, och kände att hans muskler slappnade av omedelbart. Vi satte oss vid bordet och började äta av all god mat Emily hade lagat.

Efter middagen stannade folk kvar, och gick hem ett par timmar senare. Sedan var det bara jag, Paul, Sam och Emily. Jag började känna mig lite trött. Middag med alla dessa människor kunde verkligen vara ansträngande ibland.

'' Jag tror jag ska gå och lägga mig,'' gäspade jag och gick mot trappan, med Paul inte långt efter.

'' Okej,'' sade Emily och slutade diska för att ge Paul en något sträng blick. Han måste ha förstått vad hon menade med det, eftersom han böjde huvudet lite, som i en nick, innan han gick efter mig.

* * *

'' Vad menade Emily med den där blicken?'' frågade jag honom senare, när jag hade duschat och satt på sängen i min pyjamas.

Han skrattade lite. '' Åh, hon ville bara att jag inte skulle stanna för länge.''

'' För länge?'' sade jag förvirrat. '' Vad ... Oj. Hon tror väl inte att vi skulle göra ... någonting sådant, eller?''

Paul tycktes finna mitt plötsliga tomatröda ansikte underhållande.

'' Jag tror att hon gör det, fröken Tomat,'' sade han med en busig glimt ögonen.

'' Hallå,'' sade jag irriterat,'' om jag inte kan reta dig då du inte kan retas med mig! Det är orättvist.''

'' Jag antar att det är det,'' höll han med. '' Men sedan när är jag rättvis?''

'' Sedan aldrig,'' muttrade jag.

Han skrattade sitt skällande skratt. '' Åh, Allie. Du skulle se din min.''

'' Sluta!'' sade jag och undvek ögonkontakt. '' Det här är pinsamt ...''

Han bara log och släppte ämnet. Han gav mig en snabb kram innan han ställde sig upp och gick mot dörren. '' God natt.''

''God natt, '' svarade jag med en gäspning.

När han gått suckade jag lyckligt och föll ner på rygg på sängen. Jag var väldigt glad. Jag hade Paul - jag trodde aldrig att jag skulle träffa någon som honom. Och även om jag kanske inte borde vara så glad med tanke på dödshotet ... så var jag det. Jag drog täcket över mig och blundade, vilade huvudet på kudden. Inte mycket senare hade jag somnat.

* * *

När jag vaknade var det fortfarande mörkt ute, och jag såg en glimt av fullmånen genom fönstret. Natten var lugn. Alltför lugn. Jag kunde inte höra ett enda ljud utanför.

Varför hade jag vaknat? Jag såg mig omkring i mörkret och såg ingenting. Kanske föreställde jag mig bara saker, men… nej. Någonting kändes konstigt ... fel. Mycket fel.

Plötsligt krossades fönstret i små, miljontals bitar. Jag skrek och täckte mina ögon så fort jag kunde, för att skydda dem från flygande glas.

En mörk figur dök upp på fönsterbrädan, uppenbarligen en han på grund av hur hans kropp var byggd - breda skuldror, lång, kort hår och stora händer.

'' Jag sade ju att jag skulle komma tillbaka,'' sade hand med en läskigt lugn röst.

Jag kände allt blod lämna mitt ansikte och mina ögon vidgades när jag kände igen hans röst. Även om jag nog borde ha vetat att det var han innan jag hörde honom prata, eftersom han var den enda som skulle förstöra mitt fönster mitt i natten och hota mig så här.

Jag skrek igen, efter Sam och Emily. Varför hörde de mig inte? Varför kom de inte?''

''Jag tog hand om dem,'' sade han till mig, som om han kunde läsa mina tankar. '' Men de kommer förmodligen vara här snart, så jag ska nog vara snabb ...''

'' Vara snabb med vad?'' frågade jag, livrädd.

Sam, Emily ... skynda er ... bad jag dem i mina tankar. Även om de inte kunde höra mig.

Han lutade sig fram över mig, så att månljuset träffade ansiktet och lös upp hans drag.

'' Jag ska ta dig med mig och gå, naturligtvis,'' sade han och gav mig en "seriöst, fattar du inte?" min.

På mindre än en millisekund, hade han gripit båda mina armar och bar mig mot fönstret. Han höll mig så hårt att jag kände hur blåmärken redan bildades på min kropp.

När han nådde fönstret och började klättra ut, skrek jag med den lilla gnutta luft jag hade kvar i mina krossade lungor.

'' PAUL!''

Ett ont flin spreds på Christians ansikte. '' Tyst gumman. Han kan inte höra dig. Ingen kan.''

De orden var det sista jag hörde, innan han klappade till mitt huvud - hårt - och allt blev svart.


End file.
